De chemins croisés et de sentiers perdus
by Naemir
Summary: [AVENTURES] Il n'était que douleur et feu. Son démon l'avait finalement dévoré, consumé dans les affres de l'enfer, et les Portes de Souffre lui tendaient les bras. Le contact frais sur son front le poussa à ouvrir les yeux. "Ne bougez pas, Balthazar. Reposez vous". Malgré l'envie de poser mille questions, le mage s'exécuta. (Fin de Saison 2 interludes)
1. De diable sous la cendre

Qui l'aurait donc cru. Je rempile pour une nouvelle fic sur Aventures. Qui se construit depuis un bon moment dans mes cahiers et sur mon pc, et que je commence à publier, sans avoir terminer la rédaction. Je suis incorrigible.

Je préviens tout de suite, le petit blabla de début de chapitre va être un tantinet long. Mais après je vous emmerde plus, juré.

A quoi faut-il s'attendre avec ce nouvel opus, si je puis dire? D'une part, cet écrit prend directement place à la fin de la saison 2 d'Aventures et durant les interludes présentés par les joueurs et le MJ pour faire la liaison avec la saison 3. Si je ne spoil pas la saison 3 en elle même, je pars cependant du principe que vous, chers lecteurs, avez assidument suivi les épisodes de la saison 2 et que vous en connaissez parfaitement le dénouement.

Cependant, rapide, très rapide résumé des évènements pour les mémoires les plus récalcitrantes concernant les situations de nos héros :

\- Bob a laissé libre court à son démon et a ravagé la campagne aux alentours de Mirage, ville des Intendants. Ce qui a eu pour effet de refaire le paysage et tuer à peu de choses près, tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. (une pluie de météorites, ça pardonne rarement)

\- Grunlek, après avoir protégé Bob (même si très concrètement, vu sa puissance, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus) se retrouve plus ou moins plongé dans sa propre psyché.

_ Shin a sauté dans un puits. Oui, c'est un running gag qui marche du feu de dieu, dans cette série.

\- Théo, inconscient, s'est fait emmené au loin par son poney magique badass et Paladin par intérim (Lumière, pour ceux qui voudrez des autographes de la part de ce canasson) et se réveille à plusieurs lieues du massacre avec un mal de tête de tous les diables (humour, quand tu nous tiens).

Et les Intendants ont lancé un mandat d'arrêt à l'encontre des Aventuriers (dans le genre mort ou vif) qui doivent désormais fuir mais surtout, se retrouver et reformer leur fameuse équipe que l'on aime tant.

Cette fic peut être lue de manière indépendante à celle que j'ai déjà faite. Mais je suis plus encline à dire qu'elle lui fait totalement suite, puisque j'y intègre de manière durable Sláine Onnen, personnage de mon cru. D'ailleurs, dans les faits, toutes ces aventures font partie d'un cycle, en plusieurs tome et celui ci en est le deuxième. Doooonc, on va dire que les deux fics sont liées.

Qui est **Sláine** , me demanderont certains. Vous en faites la connaissance dans ma fic "De malédiction et de puits" (remarquez par ailleurs la similitude dans la construction des titres. Quand je vous disais que tout était lié) que je vous invite et incite à aller lire (pub, pub, pub.). Pour ceux, cependant, qui n'ont ni l'envie, ni la curiosité, ni le courage de la lire (juste 5 chapitres. Vraiment, j'ai fait court, je vous le jure, d'autres pourront témoigner en ma faveur.)

 **Sláine Onnen** est une Druide, qui habite un petit village du Cratère et y tient des fonctions d'Herboriste. Petite bonne femme de presque trente ans, cheveux châtains et yeux verts, elle est accompagnée d'un corbeau (son familier, tout comme la Druide de la saison 1 avait des loups) du nom de Vankhaal. Elle rencontre les Aventuriers venus se réfugier dans son village, après l'attaque au moulin (les enfants, l'homme à la rapière, la petite fille et le séjour dans les souterrains, tout frais compris) sur les directives d'une vieille voyante. Cette dernière les a conseillé de lui rendre visite afin de soigner Shin de sa terrible malédiction (attention spoilers) : tomber dans des puits.

Suite à quelques péripéties, ils se quittent en bons termes, Sláine leur offrant dans la foulée son amitié et les quelques recherches qu'elle a pu effectuer au sujet du poison qui ronge Théo.

En gros. Dieu que ce fut long, pour une "introduction". Sur ce, je tiens à rappeler que les personnages, Sláine exceptée, ne m'appartiennent pas (ils sont la propriété de leurs joueurs respectifs, et du MJ), qu'il en va de même pour l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, les lois qui le régissent, etc. Je ne touche aucun royalties pour cet écrit.

Et je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

 _De diable sous la cendre_

Le sentiment grisant du pouvoir est aussi brutal que sa chute. Que la douleur qui éclate dans ses os et fend son esprit en deux.

Le tourbillon de flammes, l'écho des hurlements qui réduisent son monde à un maelström de fureur et de sang.

Il est la mort et la destruction, l'annihilation de toute vie, le chaos incarné dans une forme hideuse qui balaie d'un revers de main dédaigneux les pitoyables mortels à ses pieds. La puissance le porte, le fait sombrer, l'exalte et le terrifie. Il brule, frémit, rit aux éclats, tremble de peur et de froid.

Il lutte, en vain. Devient l'horreur et l'enfer tout entier. Il se tord, se perd. Souffre.

Brule. Consume.

ПϴП

Dévastation.

Ce terme seul était presque trop faible pour appréhender l'envergure du décor qui s'offrait à ses yeux las. Désolation et ravage, le lourd gémissement de vent sifflant sur les terres désertes, brulées jusqu'au dernier brin d'herbe. Calcinée, la nature hurlait sa souffrance en longues plaintes morbides et Sláine grimaça.

Appuyée sur son bâton de marche, elle contempla les ruines de la campagne alentours. Les arbres noirs pointaient leurs branches torturées comme autant de griffes tendues vers le ciel. Qu'elles implorent ou maudissent, la jeune femme n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée mais leur simple vision lui tirait d'effroyables frissons. L'air puait le souffre. L'odeur du sang et de la braise chaude s'attardait sur sa langue et séchait sa bouche. Le vent en rafales hurlait autour d'elle en plaintes lancinantes et macabres.

Qu'allait-elle donc bien trouver, au milieu de ce chaos, si ce n'étaient la mort et la destruction ?

Sláine hésita quelques secondes, scrutant les restes fumants de la forêt, avant de s'engager sur un ancien chemin de terre. A chacun de ses pas, la cendre se soulevait en volutes délicates, maculant sa peau et dansant élégamment autour de ses jambes. Elle n'aimait pas le silence qui régnait en maitre sur les lieux, même si l'absence totale de vie ne l'étonnait pas. Elle avait vue, au loin, le ciel se teindre de sang et s'ouvrir sur l'enfer. Une pluie de météorites invraisemblable, martelant la terre en impacts retentissants. Elle avait senti le monde vibrer à chaque cratère en déformant la surface et son cerveau avait imaginé sans peine les hurlements déchirés des malheureux pris dans la tourmente de feu. Même à cette distance, le souffle de l'explosion l'avait envoyée plusieurs pas en arrière et enveloppée d'une chaleur écrasante.

Jamais elle ne s'était autant félicitée d'arriver en retard à un rassemblement magique.

Les officiels de Mirage avaient lancé un appel aux gens de magie et aux Eglises quelques temps plus tôt, arguant que la caste des Intendants avait fait une découverte hors du commun qui allait changer la face du monde. De quoi attirer les mages les plus curieux, de par l'alléchant mystère qu'ils laissaient planer sur la raison de cette réunion.

La Druide n'avait pas officiellement été convoquée à Mirage pour ce « meeting improvisé » et qui avait, visiblement, relativement mal tourné. N'appartenant à aucune Eglise, elle n'y avait guère sa place, mais elle avait eu vent, par quelques connaissances, des sujets qui seraient sans aucun doute abordés durant les cercles de discussion. Et certains l'inquiétaient au plus haut point.

Jusqu'à présent, elle devait l'avouer, Sláine s'était tenue relativement éloignée des dernières découvertes magiques soi-disant révolutionnaires. Elle en avait vu passer, des magiciens du dimanche se prenant pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas et qui échouaient lamentablement. Leurs prétendues réalisations se retournaient bien souvent contre eux, par ailleurs et tous n'en tiraient plus de mal que de bien. Trop prise par ses propres recherches et ses devoirs de Druide, elle n'avait que faire des divagations de charlatans et des manigances des sorciers et des Eglises. Moins elle avait affaire à eux, mieux elle se portait, pour tout avouer. Les fanatiques n'étaient déjà pas bien fréquentables pour les gens comme elles, mais ceux maitrisant la magie étaient bien pires.

Seulement, au cours des dernières semaines, elle avait ressenti des fluctuations inquiétantes dans les courants de mana. En tant que Druide, Sláine était naturellement plus sensible à ces énergies latentes qui coulaient à travers le monde et dispensaient la magie aux quatre coins du Cratère. Les siens étaient, entre autre, chargés de veiller au bon équilibre de monde et de prévenir les instances concernées lorsque les perturbations captées pouvaient être en mesure d'affecter le règne du vivant comme de l'immobile.

Et ces derniers mois, les choses bougeaient beaucoup trop pour qu'elles fussent parfaitement normales. Les forêts s'agitaient, les montagnes ronflaient de murmures inquiétants. Et Sláine avait eu un désagréable aperçu des menaces qui rodaient dans l'ombre.

Les bois derrière sa cabane avaient toujours été relativement calmes, rarement agités par les prédateurs qui descendaient naturellement des steppes pour se réfugier plus en aval lorsque l'hiver se faisait trop rude pour les hautes altitudes. De ces quelques nuisibles, elle s'en était toujours occupée seule et sans la moindre difficulté.

Mais depuis quelques temps —et avec du recul, les dates concordaient étrangement avec le passage de ces Aventuriers étranges que seuls les Dieux du Destin avaient pu poser sur sa route—, les arbres frissonnaient sous les présences inhospitalières qui rongeaient leurs troncs. Si elles ne s'étaient pas immédiatement montrées, tapies dans l'ombre et en cet instant, encore inoffensives, Sláine avait pris le pari de surveiller étroitement tout mouvement suspect aux abords du village et dans les profondeurs des bois.

En l'occurrence, ses précautions s'étaient révélées fort à propos. Surgies de nulle part, des nuées d'araignées monstrueusement énormes avaient déferlé sur leurs terres et cette brusque invasion avait nécessité une prise en charge musclée et radicale. Il y avait eu d'âpres combats et quelques blessés malgré leurs précautions à tous mais fort heureusement, personne n'avait eu à y laisser la vie. Ils avaient réussi à acculer les bêtes dans une concave éloignée du village où elle s'était elle-même chargée de s'en débarrasser à grand renfort de flammes.

Une victoire en soi, car Sláine, passé le moment d'incrédulité et de panique engendré par ces apparitions cauchemardesques, avait fait quelques recherches sur les rescapées dont elle s'était servie pour ses études. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaitre le poison dégoulinant des mandibules d'un petit spécimen —cinquante centimètres de large, il devait sans doute s'agir d'un nouveau-né. Et le dernier individu en date qu'elle avait rencontré, et porteur de ce mal, avait été un Paladin de la Lumière. Et même sa Foi n'en n'était pas venue à bout.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché un remède. Sláine y avait par la suite sacrifié de nombreuses nuits et heures de travail acharné, malheureusement en vain. Ses collègues et amis, versés eux aussi dans l'art magique, n'étaient malheureusement pas plus avancés qu'elle sur la question. Les émanations magiques et mortelles qui fleurissaient aux quatre coins du Cratère, les révoltes et autres manifestations de violence, de plus en plus nombreuses, inquiétaient jusqu'aux gardiens même de son Ordre. Les maitres Druides étaient adeptes de l'observation et de l'immobilisme, notions à laquelle chaque membre de leur disciple devait tendre mais que Sláine avait bien du mal à mettre en place. Elle n'était pas faite pour l'inaction et la sagesse immuable des Anciens.

Elle avait pris la route vers le Cercle des Druides le plus proche pour réclamer des réponses, des informations, qu'on avait été bien en peine de lui donner et qu'elle s'était décidée à trouver elle-même. Et sous le couvert des chuchotements craintifs et des regards jetés en coin par-dessus les épaules, les gemmes de pouvoir avaient discrètement refaits surface et embrasé les esprits des érudits et magiciens, rencontrés au long de son voyage.

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques mois, la Druide entendait parler de ces pierres délétères, forgées dans la magie sombre et le sang. En soi, les minéraux servant de catalyseur à la magie ne leur étaient pas inconnus ; là où les courants de mana se croisaient, les gisements de pierres étaient nombreux et naturels. Parfois si intenses qu'ils faisaient l'objet d'une surveillance accrue et d'une utilisation réglementée. Leur commerce était encore trop peu développé, les Eglises se chamaillant les quelques gisements les plus importants, que des Druides et autres factions neutres s'efforçaient de protéger et de cacher de l'avidité des hommes.

Peut-être était-ce là la raison pour laquelle des mages peu scrupuleux et autres alchimistes adeptes des arts obscurs s'étaient tournés vers la création des cristaux artificiels. Gorgés de magie et utilisés à une grande échelle, ces nouveaux matériaux ne pouvaient annoncer que de funestes présages pour le Cratère et ses habitants.

Telle était la raison de sa présence à Mirage, où les Intendants criaient à qui voulaient l'entendre qu'ils étaient en passe de révolutionner leur ère. Elle devait rapporter ses constations au plus vite au Grand Cercle. Les Anciens devraient prendre une décision rapidement, sans quoi les choses ne feraient qu'empirer et les monstres marcheraient entre les hommes.

Et Sláine se tenait maintenant debout devant les restes fumants des campements installés là par les Eglises, elles aussi conviées à la fête. L'ombre triste et morne de Mirage se dressait sur sa gauche, figure écroulée de la puissance des mages qui n'avaient su prendre le dessus sur la catastrophe qui avait ravagé les environs. Elle entendait sonner au loin les glas en l'honneur des hommes et femmes tombés en cette triste journée.

La fumée montait encore des ruines du campement, quelques silhouettes pâles et solitaires se découpant à travers le voile gris qu'avait déposé la cendre. A la recherche de survivants, sans doute, même si la lande brulée laissait peu de place à l'espoir.

Quel qu'ait été le plan des Intendants, il avait lamentablement échoué et causé la perte de centaines de vies.

Lâchant un soupir désabusé, la Druide resserra son écharpe, couvrant son nez en espérant retrouver entre les fibres du tissu, un semblant d'air respirable. Rien n'y fit, cependant, et elle toussa sèchement, le son s'évasant dans ce désert gris sans trouver âme qui vive. Masqué par les nuages, le soleil suintait d'un jaune maladif sur les décombres calcinés et accentuait tous les contrastes en un tableau effrayant et morbide.

En prime de ce décor assourdit par le silence, le poids des magies infernales pesait lourd sur les épaules et la gorge de la Druide, courbant son dos et bloquant sa respiration. La femme passa une main douce sur le tronc d'un chêne abattu. La nature reprendrait ses droits en temps voulu, comme elle le faisait toujours, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle restait sourde à ses appels. L'écorce rugueuse était encore chaude sous sa paume, quelques images terrifiantes traversant brièvement ses pensées alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur la voix de la forêt. Les arbres n'étaient plus en mesure de communiquer entre eux, arrachés à leur sol, et les seules informations qu'elle pouvait leur soutirer n'étaient que les lueurs de leur derniers instants. Terrifiants derniers instants. Tout n'était que confusion, détresse et folie, peint sur une toile de flammes rouges et noires, sorties d'un néant impossible et maléfique. Même les plus grands mages de Feu de l'école de la Tour Rouge n'étaient pas en mesure de faire pareil ravage.

Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule créature suffisamment puissante pour anéantir le sol et ses habitants sans en laisser la moindre trace. Et elle ne tenait pas spécialement à la rencontrer.

Cependant, sa nature de Druide —et humaine, après tout— la poussait à rechercher d'éventuels survivants et leur apporter son secours. Même si elle restait profondément persuadée qu'elle ne trouverait que des os et des cadavres sous les couches de poussière et les débris des tentes.

Consciencieuse, la femme s'appliqua dans ses fouilles. Peut-être pourrait-elle être d'un quelconque secours pour les pauvres bougres qui arpentaient encore le champ de bataille dans le même but qu'elle. Soulevant parfois de lourds piquets de bois qui avaient, par elle ne savait trop quel miracle, survécu à l'incendie, la Druide dénicha plusieurs corps calcinés. D'autres, clairement inidentifiables tant ils avaient été mutilés et broyés au sein de la tourmente, en étaient même boudés par les quelques charognards qui commençaient tout juste à investir les lieux.

Sláine leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant Vankhaal des yeux. Le corbeau l'avait accompagnée depuis sa cabane, allant et venant en s'acquittant de sa tâche de sentinelle avec la dévotion qui le caractérisait tant. Elle l'avait perdu de vue quelques temps plus tôt, juste après l'explosion mais le savait proche et près à l'avertir en cas de danger.

La jeune femme abandonna ses recherches au bout d'une demi-heure, abrégeant les souffrances de deux mourants que seule la chance lui avait permis de repérer au milieu des décombres. Les malheureux, dévorés par la chaleur et les flammes, n'étaient que râles et souffrance et les dieux seuls savaient depuis combien de temps. D'une main ferme, sa dague était allée se loger sans heurts dans leur poitrine, arrêtant la course laborieuse de leur cœur et le silence était retombé comme un linceul sur la scène. A nouveau sur ses pieds, Sláine essuya sa lame sur le bord déchiqueté d'un étendard et épousa du regard le paysage désolé.

Elle n'avait définitivement plus rien à faire ici et devrait aller chercher ses réponses ailleurs. La Druide ne tenait pas à s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire sur les lieux. Les forces noires qui suintaient encore du sol la mettaient en émoi et si jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un adversaire roder sur le champ de bataille pour se repaitre des âmes des morts, elle ne tenait pas spécialement à tomber nez à nez avec la créature responsable de ce massacre. Ce n'étaient pas ses maigres compétences martiales et sa dague courbe qui la sauveraient d'une attaque. Ici, ses pouvoirs seraient presque sans effet et elle ne tenait pas à subir le même sort que tous ces malheureux.

Tournant les talons, elle reprit sa marche. Peut-être irait-elle jusqu'à Mirage, voir si ses services ne seraient pas d'une quelconque utilité et récolter quelques renseignements supplémentaires. Quand bien même elle avait assisté au « spectacle » depuis les collines environnantes, elle ignorait encore qui avait pu libérer de telles puissances sans aucune considération pour les innocents autour de lui.

Etait-ce là la grande découverte des Intendants ? Un être redoutable qui leur avait finalement échappé ? Et si une telle créature était en effet capable de telles horreurs, elle se devait d'en apprendre le plus sur elle et rapporter immédiatement son savoir au Cercle des Druides. Le Cratère tremblait sur ses fondations et les Piliers, fragilisés, ne le supporteraient pas plus longtemps s'ils ne se décidaient pas à agir en conséquence.

Ne laissant pas sa prudence retomber, Sláine retourna lentement sur ses pas, évitant les débris et les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, témoignage éphémère de la violence qui s'était ici déchainée. Malgré le silence assourdissant et le lourd tambour de son cœur nerveux, elle sursauta vivement lorsque le souffle brisé d'un corps à l'agonie fendit l'air tel un coup de poignard. Elle se raidit, ses mains se serrant convulsivement autour de son bâton alors que les tatouages sur ses bras émettaient une faible lueur verte. Sur le qui-vive, la Druide laissa couler au sol un peu de mana afin de repérer le gisant qu'elle devrait guider dans son dernier soupir.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de retrouver son corps étendu, dissimulé sous la cendre, s'agenouillant lentement à ses côtés. Le malheureux s'était trouvé près d'un point d'impact d'une des météorites, si l'on en jugeait par l'impact au centre duquel il se tenait. Lorsqu'elle balaya les débris chauds d'une main douce, attentive à ne pas engendrer davantage de douleur, elle dut retenir un hoquet de stupeur horrifiée. La peau de l'homme était intacte, noire, couverte de suif et parcourue de veines rougeoyantes, malsaines, qui palpitaient et brulaient sous ses doigts.

Sláine sentit sa gorge se serrer brutalement, comme si une force invisible cherchait à l'étouffer. Elle trembla, retira vivement sa main en reculant, comme frappée de douleur. Le corps était chaud, pas au point de la blesser sérieusement, mais anormalement bouillant et fiévreux. Mais là n'était pas la raison de son brusque retrait. Elle déglutit douloureusement, la bouche sèche.

_ … Demi-diable…

Son premier réflexe fut, de par sa nature de Druide et son devoir de protéger les innocents, d'abattre sans sommation ce rejeton des enfers. Elle méprisait les diables et les démons plus que n'importe quelle créature du Cratère. Les runes sur sa peau brillèrent à nouveau, galvanisées d'énergie et sa mâchoire se serra fortement, ses doigts se crispant au-dessus de la tête de l'hérésie.

Elle hésita. Une fraction de seconde, qui scella le sort du pauvre bougre dont le visage épousait la terre et la respiration laborieuse sifflait dans l'air.

Sláine ne se considérait pas comme une justicière. Ce n'était pas à elle de tuer les immondices issues de l'infra-monde —cette tâche était réservée aux Paladins et aux Inquisiteurs— et nettoyer le monde des hérésies marchant parmi les hommes. Elle n'était pas sans connaitre la douloureuse condition des sang-mêlé, qu'ils soient à demi-divin ou démoniaque. Rejetés des uns car trop impurs, méprisés par les hommes qui ne le considéraient pas comme leurs égaux, leur vie en ce monde n'était faite que de solitude et se soldait bien souvent par une mort aussi vaine qu'elle était cruelle et douloureuse. Sláine abhorrait les démons mais ne pouvait oublier la part humaine des demi-diables.

Voués au malheur et à la destruction, les pauvres bougres finissaient souvent fous —dans le meilleur des cas— et n'étaient que souffrance tout au long de leur existence. La douleur était telle qu'ils laissaient finalement le démon prendre le pas sur l'humanité et causaient mort et destruction jusqu'à ce que les réserves de leur hôte se consument entièrement.

Mais l'homme qui lui faisait face…

Sláine respira lentement. Prudente, elle avança à nouveau sa main, laissant vrombir la magie sous sa peau. S'il avait été mauvais par essence, son diable aurait dévoré jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son âme et il n'aurait resté de son corps qu'un amas de chairs suppliciées. Quel évènement avait bien pu le pousser à laisser sortir sa part d'ombre et commettre pareil acte de barbarie ? Elle grimaça légèrement sous la chaleur s'évasant sous sa paume mais entreprit toutefois de le faire rouler sur le côté, dégageant son visage et ses voies respiratoires. Elle ignorait l'étendue de ses blessures et si elle risquait de les aggraver, mais l'urgence de la situation la poussait désormais à envoyer paitre ses considérations. Elle ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux à tout deux si des membres des Eglises revenaient ici ; ils avaient moins d'empathie qu'elle au sujet des demi-diables, c'était certain. Et elle ne serait pas en mesure de faire rempart de son corps ou se battre pour l'âme encore humaine de ce malheureux. Et si les Paladins ne venaient pas à eux, les charognards ne perdraient pas cette chance. Dans les plaines brulées, ils étaient des proies faciles.

A gestes lents et précautionneux, elle allongea son nouveau patient sur le dos, maintenant sa tête droite. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait poindre deux excroissances discrètes et lisses, perdues dans la masse de cheveux roussis qui lui mangeaient le visage. Avec délicatesse, elle écarta les brins qui masquaient ses traits tirés par la douleur et l'épuisement.

La grimace de Sláine se transforma subitement en rictus ironique. Les Anciens Dieux avaient décidé de se jouer d'elle, aujourd'hui, en posant sur sa route un demi-diable qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

_ Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon… Je vous avais deviné puissant, mon bon seigneur, mais pas à ce point.

Au loin, elle entendit le rugissement d'un cor militaire. Un appel au rassemblement, plus en amont dans la vallée. Sláine se redressa brutalement.

Elle n'avait croisé que quelques personnes sur le champ de bataille. De loin, du moins, elle n'avait pas fait mine de s'approcher tout comme elle avait pris garde à ne pas se montrer particulièrement belliqueuse à leur encontre. Des aides de camp, avait-elle supposé sans trop chercher à leur faire face, ne tenant pas à devoir se justifier de sa présence ici. Mais à priori, elle avait sans doute plutôt à faire avec des militaires venus balayer la zone.

Pour retrouver l'auteur de cette folie.

Elle ignorait ce qui avait pu pousser l'Aventurier à laisser sortir le diable en lui, et la volonté qu'il avait dû manifester pour le faire à nouveau disparaitre. Elle ignorait pourquoi l'homme se retrouvait seul, sans l'ombre de ses compagnons. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de fouiller les alentours plus attentivement.

Par les Racines. Elle avait besoin de quitter l'endroit avant qu'on ne les débusque.

En d'autres circonstances, Sláine n'aurait pas pris le risque de cacher ainsi la présence d'un demi-diable aux membres des Eglises. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement leurs méthodes, en termes de _jugement,_ mais elle ne pouvait nier cependant que certains individus de sang mêlés étaient d'une dangerosité sans nom. Cependant, trop de paramètres lui échappaient et elle était intimement convaincue que la situation présente n'était pas étrangère au mage étendu à ses pieds.

Mais durant les quelques jours où elle les avait côtoyés, lui et ses camarades, Sláine avait _su_ que leurs destins étaient étroitement enchevêtrés à celui du monde. Et si elle voulait des réponses, elle devrait les obtenir de la bouche du mage lui-même. Si tant soit peu qu'il survive à ses blessures. Un patient restait un patient ; elle n'avait pas à le juger sur ses actes, son serment l'y obligeait. Même si pour le coup, c'était plus son affection —si tant soit peu que l'on puisse parler d'affection alors qu'elle connaissait à peine le bonhomme, au final— qui la poussait à retrousser ses manches.

Se redressant, la Druide s'empressa de ramasser les plus solides branchages qu'elle put trouver aux alentours, arrachant les restes des étendards et des tentes pour confectionner un brancard de fortune. En grondant sous l'effort, elle y roula le pyro-mage, agrippant fermement le harnais tressé à la hâte avant de le trainer laborieusement à l'abri.

ПϴП

Il n'était que douleur et feu. Du bout des pieds jusqu'à la pointe même de ses cheveux roussis ; il avait l'horrible impression de bruler de l'intérieur. Peut-être même était-ce le cas. Son démon l'avait finalement dévoré, consumé dans les affres de l'enfer, et les Portes de Souffre lui tendaient les bras. Le ramenaient sur le chemin de la maison.

Le contact _frais_ sur son front dans cette mer de souffrances flamboyantes le poussa à ouvrir —tenter, du moins— les yeux et chercher du regard cette divine providence qui se posait sur lui avec la légèreté d'un ange. Si l'Enfer était ainsi, il allait reconsidérer sa signature sur le contrat de son âme.

_ Ne bougez pas, Balthazar. Vous êtes loin d'être en état.

Dans les brumes de son mal être, l'interpelé tiqua. Une diction douce et ferme, la voix d'une femme qui connaissait son nom. En d'autres circonstances, cette simple idée l'aurait terrifiée. Peu étaient ceux connaissant son identité, si ce n'était ses plus proches amis. Et ses ennemis. Il ignorait volontairement sa famille ; son père n'avait jamais aimé se transfigurer en femme et il doutait sincèrement que sa mère ait trouvé la force de venir le chercher si loin de son foyer. Dans un effort surhumain, il poussa sa gorge rêche à délivrer un filet de voix misérable.

_ Qui…

_ Sláine. Onnen Sláine, si la mémoire vous vient encore. Je suis Druide.

Sláine. Sláine, Sláine… le nom trouva en lui l'écho de souvenirs qui lui paraissaient à mille lieues de là. Son esprit appelait au repos, son corps luttait pour le préserver dans la conscience mais abandonnait lui aussi une bataille perdue d'avance.

_ Reposez-vous, lui conseilla la femme une nouvelle fois. Ne luttez pas.

Et malgré l'envie de poser mille et une questions ; le mage s'exécuta.

ПϴП

_ Te voilà enfin, poltron.

Courroucé, Vankhaal gonfla les plumes et croassa bruyamment à l'adresse de sa maitresse, assise à quelques pas de lui sur une pierre écroulée. Posé sur un petit tertre, il sautilla d'une patte à l'autre avant de s'envoler et venir se poser sur l'épaule de la Druide. Affectueux malgré les critiques de la jeune femme, il lui picora légèrement la tempe, emmêlant quelques brins de cheveux châtains dans son bec. Sláine sourit doucement, lissant les plumes de l'oiseau d'une main calme alors que son regard vert se portait sur le paysage autour d'eux.

Le soleil couchant jetait sur les pierres dressées une lueur orangée des plus charmantes, qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir contempler en toute quiétude. Hélas, la fatigue de son voyage l'avait cassée en deux et son inquiétude pour son nouveau compagnon de route n'avait en rien arrangé les choses.

Sláine avait marché pendant près de deux heures avant de rendre les armes et décréter que poursuivre son chemin en pleine nuit n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle ne s'était arrêtée brièvement que pour prendre quelques gorgées d'eau et tenter de faire de même auprès du mage, toujours évanoui et plus mort que vif. Sans plus de temps pour une expertise plus poussée, la Druide n'était pas en mesure de déterminer s'il était seulement inconscient ou bien carrément dans le coma. Elle trouvait déjà formidable qu'il soit encore en mesure de respirer et se tenait pour l'instant à ce simple indicateur.

Ses épaules et ses bras étaient douloureux d'avoir trainé sans relâche le lourd brancard de bois et de lianes. Elle s'était même demandée si prendre le mage à bras le corps n'aurait pas été moins laborieux —cet homme était un sac d'os ambulant— plutôt que de le bringuebaler le long des chemins. Malheureusement, Sláine ignorait l'étendue de ses blessures, n'ayant pas pris le temps de s'en inquiéter davantage. Elle désirait gagner au plus vite un endroit calme, où les énergies naturelles l'aideraient à poser un diagnostic fiable et des soins appropriés. Elle espérait juste ne pas l'avoir paralysé à vie mais soupçonnait que le diable en lui pourrait remédier à cela. Tout comme il pourrait l'en empêcher. Sláine ignorait si ses rituels et ses sortilèges habituels pourraient fonctionner correctement sur le mage ; elle n'avait encore jamais pratiqué sur un demi-diable et redoutait l'instant où elle devrait s'y atteler. Quand bien même il restait humain, une part de lui était liée aux magies noires et décadentes. Ce qui rentrait peu en adéquation avec ses propres instincts et compétences.

Vankhaal croassa, indiquant à sa maitresse qu'il était temps de se remettre en route, au moins pour trouver un endroit plus abrité du vent que le chemin qui serpentait actuellement entre les pierres. Sláine n'avait pas prévu d'aller plus loin que le chaos de roches pour aujourd'hui. C'était déjà un miracle en soit qu'elle ait pu réussir à s'y rendre en une seule journée. L'endroit était calme, peu fréquenté car trop escarpé et peu pratique d'accès, où il était bien aisé de s'y perdre. A flanc de montagne d'une faible envergure —elle tenait plus de la grande colline que d'autre chose— les parois étaient percées de quelques cavités qui pourraient leur servir de toit pour la nuit. Malheureusement, un feu ici serait incroyablement voyant et il lui faudrait ruser pour ne pas se faire débusquer. Tant par des bandits de grand chemin qui aimaient trainer dans le coin pour détrousser les voyageurs imprudents et perdus, que les prédateurs qui habitaient le chaos et savaient se dissimuler aux yeux des non-avertis.

Sláine soupira avant de se remettre sur ses pieds, ses mains agrippant solidement les lianes qui lui servaient à tracter le brancard. La terre était suffisamment sèche pour qu'ils ne laissent pas de traces dans leur sillage et elle ne tarda pas à gagner la petite grotte que lui avait dénichée Vankhaal. Elle dût néanmoins lutter et s'escrimer pendant de longues minutes pour gagner le léger promontoire rocheux et y amener son patient, hissant sa couchette à l'aide d'un système de palan rudimentaire, qui manqua par ailleurs de se briser. Sans ce souci de se mettre à l'abri des chasseurs nocturnes et de se garantir un minimum de sécurité, la Druide ne se serait certainement pas embarrassée à grimper à plus de trois mètres du sol.

La niche de pierre était sèche, vierge de toute trace de vie animal et suffisamment enfoncée pour qu'ils ne risquent pas de rouler à l'extérieur dans leur sommeil. Elle fit glisser Balthazar au plus proche de la roche, s'assurant qu'il était bien installé et respirait encore avant de crapahuter jusqu'à la terre ferme, armée d'une serpe qu'il lui faudrait affuter sans tarder, à la recherche de combustible.

Fidèle à sa fonction, Vankhaal resta aux côtés du mage, dardant sur lui un œil sombre et attentif. Sa dame revint près de vingt minutes plus tard, lançant son fagot grossièrement noué dans la grotte qu'elle regagna en grognant.

Le soleil n'était plus qu'une ligne sanglante à l'horizon, désormais, et si elle plissait suffisamment les yeux, Sláine pouvait encore distinguer les tours écharpées de Mirage dans le lointain. Ils avaient parcouru bien moins de cinq lieues, la Druide ne pouvant forcer la marche avec le poids supplémentaire du demi-diable et ses propres bagages, qu'elle entreprit de déballer.

Elle dinerait sommairement ce soir encore, piochant dans ses maigres réserves. Comme d'habitude, la Druide avait fait en sorte de se charger le moins possible afin de voyager rapidement. Elle avait compté sur le fait de pouvoir se restaurer et se préparer au départ à Mirage mais cette option était tombée à l'eau lorsqu'elle avait ramassé le brun. De nature, la femme mangeait peu, sa force tenant plus de son exposition à la nature et au soleil qu'à quelque chose de plus consistant mais il lui fallait néanmoins se sustenter. Et elle n'avait clairement pas de quoi tenir longtemps pour alimenter deux personnes. Pour l'heure, heureusement, Balthazar ne semblait pas être en mesure d'avaler quoique ce soit, si ce n'était un maigre bouillon qu'elle lui devrait lui faire boire de force.

Après quelques aménagements, principalement destinés à cacher au maximum la lueur des flammes à l'aide de grandes pierres plates qu'elle avait dénichées dans un coin de leur tanière, Sláine s'attela à la préparation d'un potage simple, qu'elle laissa mijoter pour porter son attention vers le sorcier.

Elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'eau pour le laver tout entier et le débarrasser de la cendre qui le couvrait de la tête aux pieds, maculant sa peau de noir et de gris. Se contentant d'un bout de chiffon pour essuyer le plus gros de la crasse, elle inspecta soigneusement son corps inerte sous toutes les coutures, à la recherche de blessures et autres plaies. Bien que chaud sous son touché, l'homme ne paraissait pas souffrir de fièvre ou de quelque autre maux. Il respirait certes superficiellement —et sans doute trop rapidement— mais semblait davantage être pris dans une transe dont lui seul pouvait se sortir, que de douleur. Soigneuse, la Druide manipula le moindre de ses membres, s'assurant que tous ses os étaient en place et qu'il ne souffrait pas de lésions internes. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence cependant, et relativement rapidement, qu'elle devrait employer les vieilles méthodes pour le soigner. A peine avait-elle posé ses mains sur sa peau que ses runes s'étaient violemment illuminées pour mourir dans l'instant suivant, inutiles face à la nature sombre qu'il abritait.

Somme toute, le mage ne semblait pas être en mauvais état, seulement particulièrement épuisé, à tel point qu'il lui faudrait sans doute des jours entiers pour récupérer pleinement toutes ses capacités. Le fait qu'il se soit éveillé, un peu plus tôt dans la fin de journée, la réconforta sur le rythme de sa guérison prochaine. Il reprendrait conscience rapidement, et pleinement humain, même si la Druide ignorait par quel miracle il parvenait à tenir son démon en échec avec un corps aussi faible.

Retournant à son diner, elle prit le parti d'en faire boire quelques gorgées chaudes à l'alité en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas à devoir faire un transfert buccal comme c'était le cas dans certaines situations des plus dramatiques. Non pas que Balthazar était désagréable à l'œil et qu'il y ait là quelques sous-entendus-pseudo romantiques —ils ne se connaissaient pas, après tout et elle ne voyait en lui qu'un collègue magique et pourquoi pas une connaissance sympathique— mais si elle pouvait éviter ce genre d'échange, elle n'était pas contre. D'autant que la fourberie des démons était bien connue et que s'il paraissait tout à fait inoffensif, étendu sur ce mélange de tissus et de branches, elle n'allait pas se monter imprudente pour autant.

Après lui avoir laborieusement fait ingurgiter quelques cuillères de potage, Sláine entreprit de l'emmitoufler plus étroitement dans le paquet d'étendards pour le prévenir du froid de la nuit. Il n'avait plus le moindre vêtement, bien entendu, sans doute brulés lors de l'attaque, libération, peu importait et elle ne pouvait le laisser aller nu de la sorte. N'ayant pas de quoi le vêtir, elle s'était contentée des moyens du bord et l'avait habillé d'une toge sommaire, grossièrement taillée dans ce qu'elle avait pu trouver d'à peu près propre sur le champ de bataille à Mirage. Il devrait se contenter de ça jusqu'au prochain village ou hameau. Cela dit, au vue de la température naturellement élevée de son corps ; il ne subirait sans doute guère les assauts assassins des températures changeantes. L'hiver approchait à pas lents, s'annonçant rude mais pas insurmontable et ils étaient encore loin des grands froids qui paralysaient le gros de l'activité agricole et maritime du Cratère. Et ainsi attifé, il se dégageait de lui un charme enfantin réellement attendrissant.

Après une dernière vérification de son état, Sláine passa à l'inventaire de ses affaires et tira une carte froissée d'un des replis de sa besace fatiguée. Elle connaissait peu la région mais avait besoin de rallier un village le plus rapidement possible. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps sans vivres et le mage avait besoin d'un endroit sec et chaud pour se reposer. La Druide soupira en se plongeant dans ses notes.

ПϴП

Deux jours de marche si elle tenait le rythme. Sláine grimaça, vaguement dépitée de son estimation alors qu'elle lorgnait sa carte, traçant et retraçant méthodiquement les chemins qu'elle devrait emprunter. Elle n'avait pas d'autres alternatives, les sentiers qui auraient pu lui servir de raccourcis étaient trop étroits et impraticable avec son fardeau.

Fardeau qui gémit bruyamment, soudain pris d'un soubresaut violent qui tira un coassement aigu à Vankhaal. Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut qu'il n'avait pas encore regagné la conscience et que son corps seul était victime de violents frissons. Mais les yeux papillonnants et perdus du mage l'alertèrent et elle se précipita à son chevet.

_ Balthazar ? Lennon, m'entendez-vous ?

Le demi-diable prit une respiration sifflante et douloureuse, laissant échapper un gémissement cependant que son regard peinait à se focaliser sur son interlocutrice. Par réflexe, Sláine porta les mains à ses épaules pour l'aider à se redresser et soulager quelque peu sa souffrance. Ses doigts à peine en contact avec sa peau, elle sentit la ruée d'émotions négatives la prendre au cœur, l'écho de voix hurlantes agressant ses sens. Elle haleta, la respiration laborieuse et se recula, écartant ses mains. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur physique mais sentait l'âme à l'agonie de son patient et crut un instant ployer sous son impuissance à l'aider.

Presque aussi soudainement que la crise était arrivée, le corps frémissant de Balthazar s'apaisa, ses gémissements se perdant dans un silence presque inquiétant. Mal à l'aise, Sláine revint vers lui, se penchant doucement pour se présenter à son champ de vision rétréci. Il clignait méchamment des yeux, les traits tirés et livides, ses joues marquées de fièvre.

_ Bob ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, éructant une phrase incompréhensible et la Druide, précautionneuse, l'aida à se redresser —elle prit grand soin cette fois ci à ne pas le toucher directement— et lui présenta une tasse d'eau. Dérouté, le demi-diable se laissa manœuvrer sans protester et s'étouffa presque sur la première gorgée, tirant un sourire amusé à la jeune femme. Elle le laissa reposer contre la roche et réarrangea machinalement le tissu sur ses épaules en le voyant frissonner.

_ Vous êtes avec moi ? Vous souvenez vous de qui vous-êtes ?

L'homme mit un certain temps à répondre, clairement épuisé mais semblant cependant en possession d'une grande partie de ses moyens.

_ Je pense que je m'en souviens, oui, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire faible qui se voulait amusé. Ravi de vous revoir, Dame Onnen.

_ Sláine suffira bien, rectifia la Druide, soulagée de constater que ses souvenirs ne semblaient pas s'être altérés durant cette épreuve. Comment vous-sentez-vous ?

Il grimaça en essayant de bouger ses jambes et ses bras, étouffant un gémissement de souffrance. Assurément, elles étaient moindres que celles qui l'avaient maintenu dans l'inconscience mais n'étaient pas absentes pour autant et il lui faudrait de longs jours pour récupérer totalement.

_ N'est-ce pas à vous de me dire ça, normalement ?

_ La magie des Druides n'est pas très efficace sur les demi-diables, malheureusement. Je n'ai pas pu vous apporter autant de soins que je l'aurai aimé. La douleur est supportable ?

Elle le laissa quelques secondes le temps d'aller chercher sa besace et fouiller à l'intérieur, le mage la suivant distraitement du regard avant de porter son attention sur ses alentours. L'air sentait la pierre et les herbes sèches, le faible rougeoiement du feu étirant les ombres sur les parois de la grotte en un ballet hypnotisant dont il fallut le tirer. Sláine s'était à nouveau installée en tailleur près de lui, un bol d'onguent posé sur les cuisses et une fiole d'il ne savait quelle mixture dans les mains.

_ Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il avant de se racler la gorge, sentant sa voix s'y accrocher. Sláine lui prit les mains avec attention, serrant instinctivement la mâchoire en attendant un quelconque assaut de sa partie démoniaque et laissa filer un souffle soulagé lorsqu'il n'en fut rien. Visiblement, la précédente agression n'avait été engendrée que par la panique qui l'avait saisi et Bob avait de nouveau le contrôle sur son démon. Douce, elle inspecta soigneusement ses doigts, attentive aux moindres sons de souffrance qu'il aurait pu émettre.

_ A plusieurs lieues de Mirage, dans les chaos de pierres. A l'abri, pour le moment.

_ Vous m'avez… trainé jusqu'ici ?

_ Il a bien fallu; vous n'étiez pas en état de vous lever. Et un patient reste un patient, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour objecter. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit du mien. D'autant que je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer là-bas. Si vous vous en souvenez encore, bien entendu. Tout ceci était assez violent.

Balthazar ferma un instant les yeux. Il se sentait lourd, épuisé, tant physiquement que mentalement. La présence de Sláine à ses côtés, quoique foutrement surprenante —il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à tomber sur elle au détour de leurs pérégrinations, à lui et ses compagnons— mais réconfortante. Sans se sentir complètement serein, il avait cependant l'impression d'être un minimum en sécurité. La Druide ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal et son ton léger, sans accusation —alors que bon dieu, elle en aurait bien eu le droit, compte tenu des évènements— lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans une culpabilité angoissante.

Bob inspira profondément. Il entendait son diable rire au fond de son esprit, lui envoyant par flash les images terrifiantes dont il avait été l'auteur. Il ne regrettait pas son acte. Presque pas. Mais il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à l'exécuter et condamner ainsi des vies innocentes. S'ils s'y étaient pris autrement, s'ils avaient eu plus de temps… Eh bien, les choses auraient sans conteste été bien différentes.

_ Balthazar ?

Le mage regagna la réalité.

_ Bob, je vous en prie. Et oui, je m'en souviens. Même si je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir aperçue au rassemblement.

_ Parce que j'étais en retard, heureusement pour moi. Mais je n'ai pu trouver le moindre survivant. Mis à part vous.

Le poids de ses mots lui tomba sur les épaules avec la puissance et la force d'une chape de plomb sur les épaules. Aucun survivant. Mon dieu. Où étaient les autres ?

_ Vous étiez seul, l'informa lentement la Druide, concentrée sur ses soins —si leste et précise qu'il la sentait à peine— comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que vos compagnons ne sont pas quelque part, à chercher après vous.

_ Comme rien ne garantit qu'ils aient survécu.

Sláine ne dit rien, se contentant de terminer sa besogne cependant que Bob se perdait à nouveau dans le tourbillon noir de ses pensées. Il se refuser de songer à une telle éventualité. Où qu'ils soient en cet instant, ses camarades allaient bien. Il devait s'accrocher à cette idée et ne pas perdre espoir ainsi, sans quoi il ne lui resterait plus grand-chose pour avancer.

Mais une partie lucide de son cerveau —et sans doute joyeusement animée par son diable— lui susurrait sournoisement que les chances d'avoir réchappé au carnage qui avait plu sur Mirage et ses environs étaient relativement faibles.

_ Ne vous tourmentez pas, Balthazar. Le peu que j'ai pu côtoyer vos amis, ils me semblaient bien peu enclins à casser prématurément leur pipe. Vous avez survécu à une attaque de grizzly géant, après tout.

Le mage sourit.

_ C'est vrai. Théo est déjà revenu d'entre les morts, après tout, et il a juré de mettre lui-même fin à ma vie. Il est trop têtu pour ne pas tenir sa parole.

Sláine le fixa, clairement déroutée et surprise puis haussa les épaules, fataliste.

_ Les Racines m'en soient témoins ; je n'ai jamais connu de groupe plus… étrange que le vôtre. Et je vois que depuis notre dernière rencontre, vous n'avez pas chômé. Buvez ça. Vous allez vous sentir somnolent mais compte tenu de votre état, vous avez du repos à prendre.

Elle dut l'aider à porter la tasse à ses lèvres tant ses mains étaient incapables de le faire elles-mêmes et veilla à ce qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec son breuvage amer. Il grimaça, plus habitué aux vins forts des tavernes qu'aux tisanes fadasses, goût branche morte et feuille séchée.

_ Dites-moi qu'il n'y a pas de la bile de je ne sais quelle créature là-dedans, sans quoi je recrache tout.

_ Secret de fabrication. Mais rassurez-vous, il n'y a que des plantes. Ça va vous aider à dormir et vous détendre. Visiblement, vous ne semblez pas souffrir de lésions internes. Et heureusement pour vous, vos cheveux sont suffisamment épais pour couvrir vos attributs démoniques.

Bob mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait puis pâlit sensiblement en élevant immédiatement ses mains jusqu'à son front, fébrile. Patiente, alors que le mage fouillait ses cheveux dans l'espoir de mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts, Sláine lui attrapa les doigts et les lui écarta de la tête, craignant qu'il ne se blesse stupidement.

_ Elles sont petites, vraiment. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça pour le moment, d'accord ?

_ Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose d'autre sur le visage ? Quelque chose de voyant ? Mes yeux. Comment sont mes yeux ? Et mon dos ?

La Druide soupira alors que son patient luttait faiblement et maladroitement pour tenter de voir ses omoplates. A nouveau, elle le maintint en place d'une poigne ferme mais douce, se retenant de lui tirer la joue comme elle le faisait parfois avec les enfants turbulents de son village qui trouvaient amusant de venir jouer dans ses plantations.

_ Balthazar. Vous n'avez rien de démoniaque. Votre peau est claire, vos yeux sont parfaitement humains et je peux vous le jurer ; des ailes ne vous ont pas poussé dans le dos durant la nuit. Il vous faudra juste veiller à protéger vos mains quelques temps. Elles ont été sérieusement touchées.

_ Oh.

Soulagé, le mage poussa un soupir si grand qu'il parut se dégonfler sur lui-même et se laissa retomber contre la roche. Bon. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à se cacher et craindre de se faire repérer à chaque croisement. Même si, très concrètement, il ne croyait pas en la douceur de son existence prochaine. S'il y avait eu des survivants au massacre de Mirage, nul doute qu'ils avaient d'ores et déjà relayé l'information aux instances concernées. Qui auraient tôt fait de lui donner la chasse. Sans compter que, s'ils avaient survécu —et il refusait de penser l'inverse à l'heure actuelle— ses compagnons seraient dans un cas similaire au sien.

Oh, ils avaient l'habitude d'être traqués, recherchés —à force de faire connerie sur connerie… Et la bienveillance de Théo était très souvent remarquée par tout à chacun— mais Sláine, elle, n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de les suivre dans leurs quêtes absurdes et dangereuses. Elle était Druide, elle avait ses propres responsabilités et devoirs et—

_ Vous êtes mon patient, Balthazar. Tant que vous n'êtes pas capable de marcher par vous-même, je reste auprès de vous.

Bien. Il devait peut-être ajouter « voyante » et « télépathe » dans son palmarès. Bob eut un sourire en coin, croisant difficilement les bras et réprimant une grimace lorsque le mouvement tira sur sa peau mise à mal.

_ Ma présence vous est à ce point agréable que vous ne voulez pas me quitter ? Ah, je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, la dernière fois ! Ne niez pas, je ne suis pas dupe ! Je suis irrésistible.

Sláine laissa fuser un rire amusé cependant que le mage tentait de prendre un air pompeux au possible, l'atmosphère lourde et pleine d'angoisse se délitant lentement dans l'air du soir. Il était bon de se détendre quelque peu, Balthazar ne prenant véritablement conscience de son stress qu'une fois le sourire sur ses lèvres. Si son inquiétude avait été palpable, elle aurait été drapée sur ses épaules et roulée en boule au creux de son estomac. Tant de questions sans réponse. Plus encore que sa légère confusion du moment —il émergeait littéralement d'une apocalypse, après tout— c'était l'incertitude de son avenir et de celui des siens qui le mettait le plus à mal. Où allait-il aller, désormais ? Comment retrouver les autres, s'ils étaient encore en vie ? Ils ne pouvaient rester ici, mais gagner la civilisation, surtout dans son état, paraissait être également compromis. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Sláine de le trainer le long des routes et la forcer à se cacher le temps qu'il lèche ses blessures. Et les Intendants ? La Mort ? Oh misère. Cette entité était-elle… eh bien, morte ? Ô bienheureuse ironie… et ses improbables enfants des plus noires profondeurs…

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

La voix calme de Sláine le tira de ses pensées tourbillonnantes et l'apaisa. La Druide était retournée à ses affaires, rageant lentement ses ustensiles dans sa besace, triant soigneusement leurs provisions actuelles. Maintenant que Balthazar était éveillé, les rations ne pourraient se limiter au strict minimum le concernant ; il avait besoin de retrouver rapidement des forces.

_ Les zombies. Ou peu importe ce qu'étaient ces créatures. Des morts qui marchent et se soulèvent de terre. Je les ai vus, avec les autres.

Sláine haussa un sourcil étonné, Vankhaal croassant brièvement comme pour participer lui aussi à la conversation. Le corbeau s'était niché confortablement dans les couvertures que sa maitresse avait sorties pour la nuit et claqua du bec à l'adresse de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui caressa distraitement les plumes.

_ Je n'ai rien aperçu, pourtant, renseigna-t-elle, songeuse.

Elle n'était pas familière avec la nécromancie —car des morts debout, il n'y avait que ce genre de magie pour le réaliser— mais en connaissait quelques rudiments ; notamment pour prendre contact avec les esprits. Même si cela relevait davantage de la divination qu'autre chose. Cependant, elle utilisait arcanes magiques le moins possible. Violer les lois fondamentales de la nature, les grandes instances telles que la vie et la mort n'engendrait rien de bon. Et le tribut à payer n'était jamais enviable. Elle frissonna à la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse être assez fou pour réveiller, non pas un mort —ce qui était déjà une aberration en soi— mais _plusieurs._ Par les Racines, à quel moment le monde avait-il commencé à courir vers sa perte ?

_ Je ne me suis pas enfoncée très loin dans les terres, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Les morts que j'ai croisé l'étaient bel et bien et ne semblaient pas disposés à aller faire une balade. Tout a brulé. Je doute que ces créatures aient survécu.

Le mage n'en n'était pas aussi certain qu'elle, pour avoir vu ces choses invoquées par un pouvoir dépassant clairement leur compréhension. Ce n'était pas de la magie de faible niveau et les zombies avaient été d'une rare puissance. Peut-être étaient-ils encore debout, attendant dans un coin pour tomber sur des voyageurs égarés ou des imprudents dans leur genre, qui cherchaient après des survivants. Et si jamais ils avaient mis la main sur ses amis…

Bob secoua la tête. Où qu'ils soient en cet instant, ses camarades allaient bien. Malins comme ils l'étaient, ils avaient trouvé le moyen d'échapper à sa folie et s'étaient eux aussi cachés. Il fallait seulement qu'il les retrouve. Voila tout.

_ Nous partirons à l'aube, l'informa tranquillement Sláine en se levant pour venir le rejoindre, l'aidant à s'étendre plus confortablement dans ses couvertures. Elle veillerait encore un peu, pour lui tailler des vêtements plus apprêtés et confortables. Elle ne tenait pas à heurter sa fierté et sa pudeur plus que nécessaire. Il ne fait pas bon de rester trop longtemps ici, compte tenu des circonstances. Et j'imagine que vous avez envie de retrouver les vôtres.

_ Vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin de …

_ Taisez-vous et dormez. Ordre de votre médecin. Elle sourit gentiment et Bob cligna des yeux, surpris de cet air profondément maternel qui venait de se peindre sur ses traits. Sincèrement. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser les gens que j'apprécie dans leur misère et j'ai aussi quelques tours dans mes poches pour nous garder en sécurité, le temps de votre convalescence forcée. Et si vous ne voulez pas que je vous plonge dans un sommeil éternel, fermez les yeux et reposez-vous.

_ Tout dépend, vous me réveillerez d'un baiser ? Parce que si c'est ça, je signe tout de suite.

Elle se contenta de lui pincer la joue, lui tirant un glapissement douloureux.

* * *

Je suis vaguement dégoutée, j'avais trouvé de jolies runes à intégrer en guise de coupures de chapitre, malheureusement, fanfiction ne les prend pas en charge. C'est bien dommage. Je délocaliserais peut être tout ça sur AO3, un jour... (oui, je fais de la pub pour la concurrence, parfaitement), ce qui me permettrait aussi d'ajouter des dessins EN MEME TEMPS que le texte. Ce qui est fort appréciable.

Je ne vous fais pas chier davantage avec encore du blabla ; merci pour la lecture, donnez moi des reviews (c'est ma pitence et mon seul moyen de survie), n'hésitez pas à poser toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête, à faire des remarques, des critiques, les fautes. Je prends aussi les louanges en compte, et sur ce, à la prochaine.

Naé, pour vous servir.


	2. D'élémentaire au fil de l'eau

Après 6 mois de stage absolument génial, je suis de retour en cours. Résultat des courses ; j'écris. Les journées deviendraient tellement longues sans cela.

* * *

Froid.

Il a froid et cette sensation l'inquiète plus que tout. Il n'a pas pour habitude d'avoir _froid,_ ce n'est pas, ce n'est plus dans sa nature profonde. Ses amis plaisantaient toujours à ce sujet et lui-même n'avait jamais été en reste. Il est le lézard du groupe, l'homme au sang-froid et à la peau bleue. Le Yéti en devenir, si tant soi peu que cette espèce existe vraiment —mais il fait confiance à Bob et ses dires ; le mage est un lettré, amas de connaissances, pratiques ou non— et les températures basses ne l'ont jamais effrayé.

Et pourtant, il _gèle_. Pire que cela : il se noie.

Impossible.

Son esprit panique avant même que son corps ne réagisse au cruel manque d'air. Puis la mécanique rattrape la pensée et il se débat. Convulse, ouvre les yeux sur un noir tourbillonnant qui l'entraine, les dieux seuls savent où. Balloté, heurté, il se fracasse contre des rochers, se laisse couler sans aucun contrôle sur son chemin. Il est porté par les flots assassins qui l'entourent puis soudain, la lumière.

Irréelle, blanche, agressive. Elle lui crève les yeux et il halète, sa tête brusquement hors de l'eau qui cherchait à l'engloutir pour de bon. Il bat des pieds, faiblement, tend les bras, espère que quelqu'un pourra le tirer de son enfer. De ce _froid_.

Le courant magnanime le prend en pitié et le rejette brutalement sur la rive où, à moitié immergé, il reprend péniblement son souffle. Ses muscles tremblent, il ne sent plus ses bras.

Shin laisse retomber sa tête contre les galets et s'évanouit.

ПϴП

Bob ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la douleur le prenant presque en même temps que le soleil naissant frappa cruellement ses rétines. Une souffrance sourde battait sous son crâne et lui tira un gémissement plaintif. Dieu, son dos le tuait, raide et glacé d'avoir été appuyé trop longtemps contre la pierre froide. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures allongé au sol dans la terre, le vent et la boue mais d'habitude, il portait un peu plus sur l'échine qu'un… que portait-il, d'ailleurs ? Où étaient ses affaires, ses tuniques et ses vêtements confortables de voyage ? Avait-il encore ses orteils ?

_ J'ai préparé du bouillon pour ce matin, lança une voix non loin de lui, le faisant douloureusement sursauter. Par réflexe, il voulut se reculer, mettre une certaine distance entre l'inconnu et lui mais la lame froide de souffrance qui le traversa de part en part le cloua efficacement sur place et noya sa vision d'un blanc épuré. Une main chaude se posa doucement sur son épaule.

_ Balthazar. Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité. Du moins, tant que personne ne nous trouve. Dites-moi comment vous vous sentez.

Les doigts agiles remontèrent de son épaule au creux de son cou en un geste des plus apaisants. Malgré la soudaine sensation de calme qui l'envahit —incongrue sensation, par ailleurs, parce qu'il était rarement « calme » en présence de personnes qu'il ne connaissait point— il dut forcer ses neurones à s'entrechoquer dans le bon ordre pour retrouver le cours des évènements récents. Et dieu que cette simple gymnastique mentale était épuisante.

_ Ouvrez les yeux, Vankhaal bloque la lumière.

Oh. Vankhaal. Ça, ça lui disait quelque chose. Un rire amusé fusa sur sa gauche, agrémenté d'un croassement rauque de volatile et la caresse douce de plumes contre sa joue et son front.

_ Il semble vous avoir adopté, ce qui est plutôt rare pour ce satané corbeau. Allez. Il va falloir que nous nous mettions rapidement en route.

_ Sláine ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, ne rencontrant qu'une barrière noire striée de quelques rais de lumière avant que le corbeau, perché sur son épaule, ne rabatte son aile venue parer la lueur assassine du soleil. Le demi-diable cligna méchamment des yeux et tourna la tête, levant une main pour remplacer Vankhaal dans sa tâche précédente. Entre les plumes, les doigts et les mèches de ses propres cheveux, il entrevit le visage de la Druide qui l'avait ramassé la veille. Et s'était occupée de lui. Il tenta un sourire.

_ Certains matins sont définitivement plus dans mes cordes que d'autres. J'espère que la nuit a été plaisante, gente dame.

Sláine rit encore, avec une légèreté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et définitivement, Bob aimait beaucoup ce son, surtout en de telles circonstances. Elle l'aida à s'adosser contre la roche afin qu'il puisse manger un peu sans s'étouffer lui-même avec sa gorgée de bouillon. Il sentait poindre les odeurs d'herbes et de viandes mijotées et dut se retenir de saliver. Son estomac rebelle, cependant, et guère au fait de la bienséance, s'empressa de gargouiller.

_ Disons qu'elle aurait été plus agréable dans un vrai lit et une pièce chauffée. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Bob grimaça, fit bouger ses orteils —heureusement encore bien en place— et lui adressa un sourire un rien contrit.

_ Des douleurs et des raideurs, ma foi. Mais rien de bien alarmant.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer seul, nota-t-elle mine de rien en lui mettant un bol grossier et fumant dans les mains. Balthazar se renfrogna sensiblement.

_ De la fatigue, voilà tout. Je vais mieux.

_ C'est indéniable quand on voit l'état dans lequel je vous ai récupéré. Au moins votre fièvre est retombée quelque peu. Buvez. J'ai un peu d'eau pour vous rafraichir et pendant que vous dormiez… elle se tourna vers son baluchon qu'elle avait rassemblé avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux et en tira ce qui ressemblait à une tunique. Très artisanale. Le demi-diable haussa un sourcil sceptique par-dessus le rebord de son bol.

_ C'est… Ravissant ?

Sláine rougit légèrement, une moue peignant ses traits alors qu'elle exhibait le présent tissu devant ses yeux.

_ Je suis plus douée en onguents qu'en couture, c'est vrai. Mais si vous tenez à rester emmitouflé dans vos vieilles fripes, libre à vous. Je tentais de préserver un rien votre pudeur.

_ Vous êtes tellement attentionnée, Sláine.

_ Oh, ne vous moquez pas, le rabroua-t-elle en le bousculant légèrement d'un poing contre l'épaule. Quand les vents souffleront, vous serez bien obligé de louer mes talents de couturière.

_ Je les loue déjà.

Il prit l'étendard transformé en vêtement de fortune et étudia rapidement la coupe en souriant avant de froncer un sourcil.

_ Vous n'avez pas pris de repos, n'est-ce pas ?

La Druide se redressa, époussetant le devant de ses pantalons d'un geste rapide de la main et haussa une épaule. Ses yeux brillaient d'un soupçon de fatigue et s'ourlaient de quelques marques noires, propres à un manque de sommeil évident et Bob se sentit immédiatement coupable. Il détestait être un fardeau pour ses compagnons de voyage et présentement, il pressentait que la situation ne changerait pas de sitôt compte tenu de son état. Il faisait le fier, comme d'ordinaire mais était suffisamment à l'écoute de son propre corps pour savoir qu'il ne retrouverait pas la pleine maitrise de ses capacités physiques avant quelques jours au moins. Et c'était sans parler sur ses capacités magiques. Autant dire qu'il était un poids mort doué de parole sur le dos de Sláine.

_ Je suis comme les plantes, Balthazar, ne vous en faites pas. Un peu d'eau et du soleil, je serais parfaitement en mesure de m'occuper de vous en même temps que nous avancerons.

_ Je n'aime guère le fait que votre santé pâtisse de mes propres faiblesses.

_ Malheureusement, vous n'allez pas avoir le choix en la matière. Allons, ce n'est rien. Lorsque nous atteindrons le prochain village, nous pourrons nous reposer davantage. Maintenant, monsieur, terminez votre bouillon, habillez-vous pendant que je charge le reste de nos affaires et nous nous mettrons en route.

L'autorité dans sa voix fit sourire le demi-diable qui s'exécuta aussi rapidement que possible. Malheureusement, il dut faire appel aux compétences de la Druide pour se vêtir car il s'en trouva bien incapable et une demi-heure après le lever du soleil, ils étaient prêts à partir. Par souci de professionnalisme, Sláine vérifia une nouvelle fois son état puis entreprit de les faire descendre de leur promontoire. Bob n'avait pas mesuré la veille l'ampleur de la tâche, trop épuisé pour cela mais maintenant, il s'émerveillait de la ténacité de la Druide et de son ingéniosité. Elle avait bricolé un astucieux système de monte-charge de fortune avec des cordages rudimentaires et en quelques minutes, il avait rejoint le plancher des vaches et était sanglé dans ce qui serait sans conteste son moyen de transport privilégié dans les jours à venir.

_ Bien installé ? Demanda la jeune femme en saisissant les longes du traineau qu'elle enroula autour de ses bras et ses épaules à la manière d'un harnais. Vankhaal qui avait suivi toute la scène en silence vint se poser sur les genoux couverts de Bob. Sa tunique de fortune le démangeait quelque peu et sentait vaguement les cendres et le sang mais il pouvait s'en accommoder sans trop de peine.

_ Bien installé, confirma-t-il d'un rictus aigre. La situation était absolument mortifiante et sa fierté était vraiment mise à rude épreuve. Il espérait sincèrement récupérer le plus vite possible pour épargner à Sláine l'odieuse besogne de le trainer comme un invalide.

Elle sourit, claqua de la langue et lança tout son poids dans les cordages pour amorcer le premier pas le long de la pente qui serpentait entre les pierres, entamant leur voyage vers des provinces plus accueillantes. Dans leur dos, la campagne de Mirage fumait encore et au loin résonnaient les tristes cloches des cérémonies mortuaires.

ПϴП

Shin frissonna violemment lorsqu'un coup de vent vicieux s'insinua sans prévenir entre les interstices de ses vêtements trempés. Grelottant, il se ramassa sur lui-même en espérant ainsi offrir le moins de prise possible à la morsure froide des rafales. Sa vision nageait encore —ô, douce ironie—, tachée de papillons noirs et d'éclairs blancs et les galets sur lesquels il était toujours recroquevillé creusaient impitoyablement son dos.

Le demi-élémentaire s'était trainé hors de la rivière qui l'avait rejeté sur la berge la plus proche —une petite plage de pierres plates et lisses amenées par la force des courants— et s'était mis à l'abri autant qu'il l'avait pu. Les prédateurs ne semblaient pas nombreux dans les environs mais il ne tenait pas à tenter le diable, surtout dans sa faiblesse actuelle. Shin ignorait ce qui l'avait le plus vidé ; sa fuite/chute au fin fond de ce puits qui l'avait visiblement conduit dans des galeries souterraines —un puits, encore !— ou bien la dépense de mana qu'il avait dû déployer lors de l'attaque de Mirage. Enfin, attaque, c'était vite dit et vraiment selon les points de vue : ses compagnons et lui n'avaient fait que se défendre, après tout.

L'archer étouffa un rire dans le creux de sa main. La situation n'avait rien de plaisant mais son optimiste légendaire l'empêchait de tout voir en noir. Cela aurait pu être pire. Il imaginait difficilement comment mais il restait persuadé que les choses auraient pu être bien plus désagréables qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Après tout, il était encore en vie —une petite victoire, vraiment, quand on connaissait sa maladresse tout aussi légendaire que sa capacité à voir le verre à moitié plein— et il était persuadé qu'il en allait de même pour ses amis.

Ne lui restait plus désormais que la longue et difficile tâche de leur remettre la main dessus. Mais au sein de son clan, Shin était né pour être un chasseur, et même si la mort avait emporté définitivement cette partie de son passé, son corps se souvenait des heures d'entrainement. Et il avait eu le temps d'aiguiser ses talents de pisteurs au cours de ses aventures. Pour l'heure, cependant, il avait besoin de se reposer et reprendre des forces. Il était inutile de se lancer dans une chasse à l'homme dans son état. Sans compter qu'il devrait se montrer discret. De par sa nature de demi-élémentaire, certaines Eglises avaient pour habitude de se montrer _quelque peu_ vindicatives à ce son sujet. Mais avec le récent tohu-bohu qu'ils avaient eu la gentillesse de mettre à Mirage, autant dire qu'ils n'y avaient plus seulement les hommes de foi les plus fanatiques pour se lancer à ses trousses.

Il espérait que ses camarades auraient la bonne idée de faire comme lui et faire profil bas quelques temps. Leur fine équipe n'était pas foncièrement réputée pour son doigté et sa délicatesse et il savait Théo foutrement incapable de fermer sa grande bouche quand l'occasion le nécessitait. Ou Bob. Mais Bob avait clairement plus d'aisance pour se tirer des guêpiers dans lesquels il avait lui aussi l'habitude de se fourrer.

Shin soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux, à deux doigts de s'endormir. A _priori,_ il ne pouvait pas mourir d'hypothermie mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tenter le diable, au vue des dernières constatations sur son état. Il avait besoin de se réchauffer un minimum mais faire un feu avec l'humidité présente dans l'air ? Jusqu'où avait-il dérivé pour s'éloigner autant de Mirage et ses environs qu'il devinait aisément brulés et suffocants ? Incapable de se trainer plus loin qu'à quelques pieds de la rive, il devrait attendre de reprendre quelques forces avant de pouvoir se repérer et se mettre en route.

Ses compagnons et lui avaient depuis longtemps établi une sorte d'itinéraire de « zones sûres », au cas où ils se retrouveraient séparés, pour X raisons. Des endroits jugés sécuritaires, de repos, bien souvent anonymes, qu'ils avaient repérés au fil de leur voyage. Il atteindrait le plus proche aussi vite que possible, resterait quelques temps pour tenter de glaner des informations sur ses amis et repartirait comme une ombre sans attirer l'attention, si ce n'était la leur.

Il priait tous les dieux connus et inconnus pour qu'ils aillent bien. Shin avait toujours été un solitaire dans l'âme depuis sa mort et celle de son clan, ne désirant pas subir à nouveau la perte d'êtres chers. Mais ses abrutis d'amis avaient réussi à percer toutes ses défenses soigneusement érigées et même s'ils ne se présentaient pas ainsi devant les profanes ; ils étaient tous frères et veillaient les uns sur les autres. Bon, peut-être que Grunlek avait plus le rôle d'un père sévère mais juste, quelques fois désabusé par le comportement puéril de Théo et Bob. Peut-être que parfois, Balthazar s'improvisait tour à tour mère inquiète et surprotectrice —le demi élémentaire priait pour que le mage ne l'entende pas— et enfant turbulent en bas âge. Sans doute Théo prenait-il parfois le visage d'un oncle sage qu'on ne lui soupçonnait pas et que lui-même devenait frère complice de gamineries qui n'étaient plus de leur âge mais bon dieu, qu'on le tue sur place s'ils n'étaient pas tous devenus sa famille. Dysfonctionnelle, sans doute pas des meilleures, souvent déchirée par leurs querelles intestines stupides et les aléas d'une vie passée sur les routes. Mais une famille pour laquelle il était plus que prêt à se battre pour en garder les membres en toute sécurité.

Il allait remettre la main sur ses abrutis de frangins et reprendre son existence mouvementée en leur compagnie. Ou bien mourrait en essayant.

Comme en écho à la force de ses pensées, le vent lui gifla le visage en hurlant et Shin se replia sur lui-même, sentant quelques gouttes malvenues s'écraser sur son nez.

_ Temps de merde…

ПϴП

Il délirait dans un dialecte inconnu —et qu'elle soupçonnait ne pas être très ecclésiastique— alors que le soleil atteignait finalement son zénith et sonnait l'heure d'une halte. Toute la matinée, Sláine avait marché sans jamais ralentir son pas, conservant un rythme certes lent mais tout du moins régulier, dans un silence parfois inquiétant. La Druide s'était attendue à ce que Balthazar lui tienne quelque peu compagnie, lui qui avait la langue acérée et le verbe facile mais sitôt les premières lieues franchies, le mage s'était endormi et Sláine l'avait laissé se reposer. Tout au long du chemin, elle s'était arrêtée de brefs instants pour s'enquérir de son état et lui faire boire un peu d'eau. Elle avait beau chercher des coins d'ombre pour avancer et le prévenir ainsi du soleil assassin, son traineau n'était pas aussi manœuvrable qu'il y paraissait et elle n'avait d'autres choix par moments de marcher en plein cagnard.

Et visiblement, leur cher astre avait tapé plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait escompté.

Jusqu'à présent, l'état général du demi-diable n'avait pas paru s'aggraver. Il oscillait entre veille et sommeil mais demeurait calme et sa peau avait gagné quelques couleurs relativement rassurantes. Sláine s'était figurée que tout allait aussi bien que possible pour le moment. Puis elle avait entendu sa respiration se faire courte et terriblement superficielle et le temps qu'elle déleste ses bras des lianes qui lui mordaient la peau en y laissant de profondes marques rouges, il convulsait presque en psalmodiant.

Et Sláine n'avait pas de quoi se charger d'un homme fiévreux en pleine crise mystique, vraiment. Vankhaal voltait en cercles angoissants au-dessus de leur chariot, refusant de se poser et d'approcher le demi-diable. Qui, si la Druide en croyait les inquiétants frissons qui gagnaient lentement le dos de sa nuque et ses bras, virait plus diable qu'à l'humain.

Retenant le hoquet de répugnance qui cherchait à lui enserrer la gorge, Sláine s'accroupit près de la tête du mage, n'hésitant qu'un quart de seconde à apposer tranquillement ses doigts sur son front devenu moite. Le courant de glace qui traversa ses membres à cet instant faillit la faire reculer mais un gémissement douloureux de Balthazar la cloua efficacement sur place. Ses dons n'étaient pas assez puissants pour faire reculer les magies infernales qui tourmentaient le pauvre homme, mais elle ferait tout son possible pour le soulager de sa souffrance.

Lentement, presque avec tendresse, elle massa ses tempes emperlées de sueur, laissant diffuser par ses doigts de légers fluides de mana verte, censé détendre ses muscles crispés et soutenus d'une psalmodie douce. Les tatouages rituels sur ses bras et ses épaules se mirent à luire, tintant ses vêtements de leurs entrelacs complexes. Elle sentait l'esprit en ébullition du mage non loin du sien, presque à portée de—

Vankhaal hurla.

Sláine sursauta lorsque la main du brun fusa vers sa gorge, doigts en forme de serre, qui la manquèrent de peu, se saisissant finalement de son avant-bras, l'enserrant comme un étau. Elle voulut reculer et sentit les vrilles de magie noire se glisser contre sa peau, des griffes acérées perçant le derme fragile. Le sang glissa sur ses tatouages cependant qu'une vague de panique enveloppait la Druide qui chercha à se dégager d'un coup sec.

Comment le diable pouvait-il avoir tant de force physique alors que le corps de son hôte était littéralement à bout ? La magie était puissante en lui mais au point de raviver ainsi des ressources et de l'énergie qu'il n'avait pas ? La panique monta comme une vague qu'elle tenta de juguler du mieux qu'elle le put.

_ Balthazar, reprenez-vous.

Sláine garda sa voix d'un calme plat malgré les hurlements stridents de son corbeau qui hésitait entre venir soutenir sa maitresse ou s'enfuir à tire d'aile. Le volatile tenta un piqué assassin avant de virer de bord et s'envoler plus loin, recommençant ses cercles pleins d'angoisse au-dessus de la scène. Onnen voulait vomir, la nausée grimpant à l'assaut de sa gorge et sa tête nagea quelques secondes alors qu'une connexion mentale se forçait avec son esprit et violait sans pitié ses défenses.

 _IL EST A MOI !_

La voix hurlante du diable la tétanisa, une douleur sourde pulsant le long de ses membres alors qu'elle voyait le visage du mage se déchirer sous un sourire qui ne lui appartenait certainement pas. Ses pupilles se fendirent, semblèrent prendre feu et elle crut sentir des relents de souffre émaner de sa personne et—

Vankhaal fondit sur eux en claquant férocement du bec, les serres tendues et mortelles en direction des yeux du brun. Sans doute surpris par le mouvement brusque, le diable eut un mouvement de recul et sa présence néfaste et oppressante dans l'esprit de Sláine recula quelque peu. Suffisamment pour qu'elle l'en chasse violemment, érigeant ses défenses mentales comme une haie d'épines meurtrières. Elle tira vivement son bras de la poigne du démon, laissant dans son sillage la marque de ses griffes s'imprimer sur sa peau, rouge et palpitante. La Druire s'empressa de reculer, la poussière du chemin l'enveloppant sous la rapidité de son mouvement. Balthazar continua de s'agiter quelques secondes interminables, essayant vainement de chasser le corbeau qui cherchait à lui crever les yeux. Il siffla, vociféra, cracha injures et malédictions alors que du sang —Sláine pria confusément pour qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hémorragie interne alors que son propre cœur battait la chamade sous la peur— jaillissait de ses lèvres à chacun de ses mots.

Puis, comme un pantin à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils, le mage se tut et s'affaissa à moitié hors du traineau, Vankhaal calmant presque immédiatement ses attaques. Délaissant le mage, le lourd oiseau vint immédiatement s'enquérir de l'état de sa maitresse. La Druide se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait lorsqu'elle porta doucement ses mains au plumage de son ami, ses yeux se refusant à quitter la silhouette désormais immobile de Bob.

Elle déglutit et sa salive avait le goût aigre de la bile. Sous le soleil de plomb, la sueur qui coulait le long de son dos était glacée.

ПϴП

Alors qu'il trébuchait sur une énième racine —qui avait sans doute poussé là expressément pour le faire chier— Shin décida qu'il était grand temps qu'il stoppe sa randonnée pour le moment et se repose. Avec un soupir autant épuisé que soulagé, l'archer se laissa tomber sur le sol encore humide de la récente pluie et s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre. Les coudes sur les genoux, le dos plié, le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux, luttant contre la somnolence qui semblait gagner son corps à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait. Non pas qu'il ait pris énormément de pauses depuis le début de son périple ; il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et il espérait pouvoir gagner un village ou au moins un abri avant la fin de la journée.

Le demi-élémentaire avait toujours été un excellent marcheur et de leur petit groupe, il était sans doute celui qui, de par sa connexion profonde avec la nature et les éléments, se fatiguait le moins vite lors des traversées interminables. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas se poser dans une auberge pour prendre du bon temps mais contrairement à Bob qui, en bon citadin, ne cessait jamais de se plaindre à ce sujet ; Shin aimait poser un pied devant l'autre et avancer simplement en attendant de découvrir ce que lui réserverait la prochaine colline.

Pourtant, depuis sa récente balade dans la rivière, il se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces et peinait à prendre de l'avance sur le parcours qu'il s'était mentalement tracé. Il avait tenté, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, de prendre de la hauteur pour se repérer —des arbres et encore des arbres, il avait aperçu ce qui semblait être des champs un peu plus au nord, là où il se dirigeait à présent— mais rien que ce petit exercice lui avait pris un temps infini et une énergie considérable, lui qui n'avait d'ordinaire aucun mal avec ce genre d'acrobaties.

Le combat contre la Mort —ou quel que fût le nom que s'était donnée cette entité maléfique sortie tout droit de leurs pires cauchemars à tous— et les Mages et Intendants au pied de Mirage l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il fallait ajouter à cela sa sensibilité naturelle aux magies et plus particulièrement à celles qualifiées de démoniaques. Bob n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pyrotechniques, comme d'habitude. Lui et son sens du spectacle…

Songer au mage envoya en son être un mélange confus de tristesse et d'angoisse. Il espérait sincèrement que ses camarades allaient bien et que le démon n'avait pas consumé l'érudit. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner pareille chose, quand bien même il n'avait guère d'impact sur ce genre d'évènement. Mais Bob avait toujours été si _terrifié_ à l'idée de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de blesser des innocents. Pis encore, ses amis, sa propre famille.

Shin avait passé de longues heures en sa compagnie à prêter une oreille attentive à ses tourments internes. Balthazar était un homme bon, qui ne méritait pas cette angoisse perpétuelle mais dont la dualité, il devait l'admettre, faisait tout le charme et la richesse de sa personnalité. Trop conscient de ses dons qui n'en n'étaient guère et de la force dévastatrice qui résidait en lui, l'homme s'était toujours appliqué, par opposition, à faire le bien autour de lui. Shin priait tous les dieux connus et inconnus pour lui accorder le droit et le privilège de revoir ses amis en vie. Ils avaient une auberge à acheter et un commerce à faire tourner, après tout.

Dans le creux de ses bras, Shin sourit. Promesse stupide qui avait pris au fil des ans, des allures de plaisanterie. Ils évoquaient toujours l'auberge, quand les choses tournaient mal et partaient à volo, comme une sorte de rituel pour conjurer le mauvais sort. Mais quelque part, le jeune homme savait qu'ils rêvaient tous secrètement de cette vie de paix et de tranquillité. Loin des soucis de la guerre, des tourments de la politique et des ravages des créatures insensées qu'ils avaient l'habitude de croiser. Ils s'ennuieraient sans doute des routes et de leurs aventures, les premiers temps mais le calme ne régnerait sans doute jamais dans leur établissement et ils trouveraient toujours le moyen de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Bob était doué pour les histoires, s'improviserait conteur. Grunlek pourrait enfin laisser libre court à ses talents et Théo se ferait une joie de chahuter les mauvais payeurs ou les ivrognes trop vindicatifs. Quant à lui-même…

Shin se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment imaginé dans ce tableau qu'ils peignaient pourtant tous à grands renforts de « dans notre auberge, il y aura ça » et « je veux des danseuses sur les tables pour les week-end ! ». Il n'avait aucune peine à voir la scène, le brouhaha des conversations, le raffut de la cuisine et les rires des clients sur un fond de musique endiablée, ses amis évoluant dans ce petit monde fait sur-mesure. Mais il ne s'y intégrait pas encore comme faisant lui aussi partie de ces couleurs éclatantes de vie et de bonne humeur. Spectateur silencieux et admiratif, il débordait d'affection pour cette cahute montée de bric et de broc sur le bord d'un chemin mais y cherchait encore sa place.

Cela viendrait sans doute, avec le temps. Lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé les autres, il en était certain.

L'archer passa une main lasse sur son ventre criant famine. Il avait bien tenté de chasser mais sans arme, l'opération était fortement compromise et la pêche, si elle était une bonne alternative, s'était révélée être une cruelle désillusion. Il était à moitié poisson lui-même —façon de parler, bien entendu ; il était tout de même bien plus attrayant que les peuples aquatiques qui hantaient certains marécages ou lacs profonds du Cratère— alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mettre la main sur l'un de ces foutus bestiaux à écailles ?! Résultat des courses, depuis son réveil douloureux, enroulé sur lui-même et des galets lui creusant le dos et la nuque, il n'avait avalé que quelques gorgées d'eau et des baies atrophiées sans la moindre saveur. Rien de suffisamment consistant pour nourrir un homme. Et il était hors de question qu'il crève de faim comme le dernier des pignoufs.

Même un bouillon d'araignée façon Grunlek aurait fait l'affaire, à ce stade, c'était pour dire.

Le demi-élémentaire soupira, reprenant sa route trop lente dans les sous-bois qui se chargeaient doucement d'humidité. Il aimait l'eau. Bien sûr qu'il aimait l'eau, putain, mais là, il aurait donné cher pour se blottir dans une couverture chaude au coin du feu. Un brasier, même, quitte à se dessécher sur place, il s'en foutait royalement. Shin étouffa un éternuement avant de renifler fort peu gracieusement, se félicitant que Grunlek ne soit pas là pour le reprendre. Le nain pouvait-être parfois si à cheval sur les bonnes manières, sans doute un vieux reste de son passé princier. Et quand ce n'était pas lui qui s'y collait, Bob prenait la relève, en bon citadin qu'il était.

Le demi-élémentaire ricana, amusé rien qu'à l'image qu'il se faisait du mage outré et lorsque la vague de nostalgie qui l'envahit manqua de le submerger, s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre contenance et invoquer Icy.

La petite incarnation de glace, formée cette fois-ci grâce à l'accumulation de la pluie dans le creux d'une roche polie, s'étira en émettant une série de _chirps_ absolument adorables. Shin sourit, attendri et le cœur un peu plus léger lorsqu'elle détacha ses pieds de son support gelé pour escalader hardiment son côté et s'installer sur son épaule. Elle éternua elle aussi lorsqu'un goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur ce qui lui servait de nez et son maitre éclata de rire.

_ Allons-y ma belle, on a la famille à réunir.

ПϴП

_ … Boire… Shin… de l'eau…

Sláine se redressa d'un coup, manquant presque de se rompre la nuque tant son mouvement fut violent. Ses yeux verts se posèrent immédiatement sur Bob, à plusieurs mètres d'elle, étroitement enveloppé dans ses couvertures et plusieurs tours de corde. Accroupie à l'ombre d'une roche écroulée et à demi-enfouie dans la terre sèche, la Druide se mordit le pouce en scrutant le mage qui s'agitait faiblement dans son brancard, ses lèvres sèches s'ourlant sur des mots rauques qu'elle n'était pas en mesure d'entendre pleinement mais qu'elle redoutait quelque peu.

Qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que le mage était bien lui-même et qu'il ne chercherait pas à la tuer si elle faisait mine de s'approcher ? Vankhaal, posté sur le doigt de la pierre, fit bouffer ses ailes et claqua du bec en signe d'avertissement. Sláine se renfrogna immédiatement, avortant son geste pour se lever. Elle avait confiance en son compagnon ; son instinct était redoutable en toutes circonstances. Et dieu, elle n'était pas en mesure de supporter une nouvelle attaque, même faible, de la part du démon. Elle pourrait lui tenir tête, certes, mais n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le contenir ou s'en tirer sans séquelles. La magie noire pouvait affecter n'importe qui mais les Druides y étaient atrocement sensibles. Un trop plein de mana corrompu lui serait incroyablement néfaste et elle ne serait d'aucune aide pour Balthazar. Parce que même si le jeune homme avait tenté, ni plus, ni moins, de l'étriper sur place ; son démon avait agi pour lui à son contact et l'humain n'avait pas eu assez de force pour le maintenir à l'intérieur de ses ténèbres. Et malheureusement, si elle voulait sauver cette partie de lui, elle devrait également composer avec l'autre face, beaucoup moins amicale.

_ … Théo… ? Grun…

La Druide grinça des dents et se leva tout à fait, s'approchant à pas prudents. Elle resta à distance respectable quelques secondes puis avisa le visage tiré de son compagnon, l'épuisement et la douleur clairement visibles sur ses traits. Elle s'agenouilla près du traineau, remontant ses manches pour laisser luire doucement ses tatouages rituels. Si le diable refaisait brutalement surface, elle aurait peut-être le temps de le neutraliser au moins quelques secondes avant que les forces démoniaques ne viennent l'agresser.

Sa main se posa tranquillement sur le front du brun, glacé sous sa paume et elle retint sa respiration. Les yeux fiévreux du mage s'entrouvrirent à peine, flous et maladifs. Toute agressivité semblait avoir déserté son corps en même temps que sa force. Le démon avait siphonné ses dernières réserves et si Balthazar avait eu une chance de se rétablir rapidement, Sláine commençait désormais à en douter. Elle lui adressa un sourire tranquille, visant à le rassurer quelque peu, s'il était suffisamment lucide pour la reconnaitre. La mana resta en surface, comme un baume sur des plaies mais ne pénétra pas la peau. Elle soupçonnait que sa première intrusion avait été en partie la cause de l'agressivité du démon, qui s'était senti attaqué. Elle n'allait pas tenter le diable à nouveau, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

_ Je suis navrée, Balthazar, ce n'est que moi.

L'interpellé cligna difficilement des yeux et eut un mouvement de recul, entravé par les liens que Sláine n'avait toujours pas pris soin de défaire et la fatigue qui l'accablait. Il cherchait à fuir, clairement désorienté et la Druide se risqua à faire glisser un peu plus de mana de ses doigts pour l'apaiser. S'agiter dans son état ne ferait que l'aggraver et il avait besoin de toutes forces nécessaires pour survivre un jour de plus, à ce stade.

_ Vous êtes avec moi, magicien ?

Cette fois ci, le bref éclat de magie, à peine poussé à la surface, n'attira pas le démon hors de son antre et il n'y eut qu'un bref silence, accompagné de paupières papillonnantes avant que Bob ne se détende subitement, laissant échapper un souffle faible.

_ Sláine… que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai…

_ Plus tard, Balthazar. La nuit tombera dans deux ou trois heures, maintenant, et j'ai besoin de savoir si vous sentez que vous pourrez supporter que je vous tracte jusqu'à un abri plus sûr et tranquille.

Elle comprit au regard bancal du mage qu'il n'avait strictement rien compris. Bien, note à elle-même ; éviter les phrases trop longues lorsque l'on s'adresse à un demi-diable ressortant tout juste d'une transe démoniaque. Elle soupira, s'assura qu'il était correctement harnaché avant de saisir les cordages du traineau pour reprendre la route.

Elle s'arrêta une heure avant que la nuit ne tombe, à l'abri d'un petit bosquet et d'une nouvelle formation rocheuse qui leur garantissaient une certaine protection contre le vent. Balthazar avait somnolé tout le long de la balade forcée, divaguant sous l'effet de la maladie, marmonnant des paroles sans suite qui, bien heureusement, avaient perdu ce caractère effrayant qu'il avait arboré lorsque le diable était sorti.

Sláine s'activa à monter le camp malgré l'épuisement qui mangeait ses membres et les rendait lourds. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de baisser sa garde maintenant, pas après cette attaque et c'est avec une prudence renouvelée qu'elle revint vers le brun.

En sueur, il tremblait légèrement, les pommettes rougies par la fièvre. Il se racla largement la gorge en essayant de formuler quelques mots et la Druide le réduisit au silence en lui présentant une outre d'eau fraiche. Elle dut l'aider, soutenant sa nuque d'une main aussi ferme que possible, étudiant soigneusement son visage et ses mouvements pour palier à tout nouveau problème. Mais Balthazar était bien trop vidé de ses forces et même le démon en lui n'aurait pu faire un pas avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. L'attaque de cette après-midi avait été un avertissement dressé à son encontre et une réaction purement épidermique ; les Druides et les Diables s'entendaient fort peu, c'était connu.

_ Comment vous vous sentez ?

_ Brisé… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Vous avez eu un… moment d'absence, je dirais.

Les mots mirent un temps à se frayer un passage dans le cerveau du mage épuisé mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement les zones souhaitées, le plongèrent dans un état proche de la panique. Il tenta de se redresser et chercha à agripper le bras de la jeune femme, ses yeux voilés explorant sa silhouette avec frénésie.

_ Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas, je n'ai—

_ Balthazar, calmez-vous, je vais très bien. Vraiment.

_ J'aurai pu vous bless—

Elle lui saisit fermement la main, écartant méthodiquement les doigts qui, en d'autres circonstances, auraient pu laisser des marques sur sa peau.

_ Vous auriez pu, mais ça n'a pas été le cas, déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme. Je ne suis pas si fragile, je vous remercie. Je vais seulement faire quelque peu attention, maintenant. Je crois que votre diable ne m'apprécie pas vraiment.

Son sourire était bancal, ses yeux verts bordés de méfiance et Bob frémit, effaré de ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire si le démon en lui avait eu plus de forces à cet instant. Il l'avait senti venir à la surface de sa conscience mais ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il lui cédait la place. Une longue torpeur l'avait saisi, l'épuisement s'était abattu sur lui comme une chape de plomb. La dernière chose dont il s'était souvenu, c'était le lent mouvement du traineau et la voix tranquille de Sláine qui lui décrivait il ne savait plus trop quoi.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait… ?

Sláine s'assit en tailleur près de lui, ses mains posées sur les siennes. Les forces obscures n'étaient plus à l'œuvre et elle n'en sentait même pas les résidus, dernière preuve dont elle avait besoin pour savoir que Bob était entièrement lui-même, cette fois-ci. Machinalement, elle lui massa les paumes des pouces. Elle avait appris par une vieille sorcière de l'Est que certaines zones du corps humain étaient parfaites pour agir sur d'autres, plus difficile d'accès et apaiser les tensions. Elle espérait que ce geste pourrait lui apporter un quelconque réconfort dans la situation présente.

_ Rien. Il a voulu me chasser. Il a perçu ma présence comme une menace pour lui, alors que je suis bien impuissante face à des pouvoirs comme les siens.

_ J'aurai pu vous tuer.

Sláine soupira et secoua la tête.

_ Non, pas dans votre état. Me blesser, à la rigueur. Et avant que vous ne me le suggériez ; non. Je ne vais pas vous laisser mourir comme un chien sur le bord de la route. Tout d'abord parce que ce n'est pas dans ma nature, ni dans les principes que je défends et qu'ensuite ; votre ami paladin serait capable de l'apprendre et il m'éventrerait sur place à coup sûr. Ou bien il se servirait de ma peau comme nouveau tapis de selle pour son destrier. Ou comme d'un fourreau pour son épée. Et je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit une expérience particulièrement plaisante dans ces circonstances.

Bob la fixa deux secondes avant d'éclater de rire, s'étouffant presque aussitôt dans sa crise d'hilarité.

_ Oh mon di-ieu ! Hoqueta-t-il, des larmes commençant à faire scintiller ses yeux. Par tous les diables, vous venez vraiment de faire une… ah, ah !

Sláine eut un sourire en coin, secrètement ravie de le voir se libérer ainsi et ne plus se soucier de son petit problème de double personnalité sanguinaire. Elle lui piqua l'épaule de l'index.

_ Je suis Druide, ça n'implique pas que je sois chaste, mon bon monsieur. Vous n'avez pas le monopole des pseudo-blagues grivoises de mauvais goût.

_ C'était inattendu, exposa-t-il en pouffant encore une fois, s'essuyant faiblement le coin des yeux, le sourire ne voulant pas quitter ses lèvres, pour la plus grande satisfaction de la Druide. Elle lui pressa la main.

_ Contente de pouvoir vous surprendre. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas nous trouver quelque chose à manger. Vankhaal restera avec vous pour vous veiller. Criez, si vous avez besoin mais je ne devrais pas être bien loin.

_ Votre piaf me crèverait les yeux avant que je n'ai le temps de sortir de ce traineau, de toute façon, nota le mage d'un ton léger en hochant la tête. Sláine ricana et se releva, s'engageant aux alentours du bosquet pour trouver du bois pour le feu et quelques rongeurs, si la chance lui souriait. Il ne devait guère y avoir de gros gibiers dans ces collines arides et elle n'avait pas la force de chasser ou d'attirer une quelconque proie plus grosse qu'un lapin.

Que Vankhaal finit par lever pour elle, alors qu'elle posait un fagot de branchages secs près du traineau. Balthazar ouvrit un œil somnolant en entendant craquer le bois et par réflexe, leva la main pour faire claquer ses doigts. Sláine fut plus vive qu'un serpent et lui attrapa immédiatement le poignet pour l'empêcher de faire bruler toute la lande. Sa poigne était ferme et son regard dur.

_ Je vais me débrouiller à l'ancienne, si vous le voulez bien.

Le mage ferma la bouche, une lueur oscillant entre la colère et l'inquiétude illuminant son regard brun. Il laissa aller sa main dans celle de Sláine, la Druide le tenant encore sur place quelques secondes avant de retourner à la brassée de branches qu'elle enflamma en quelques minutes dans un silence pesant. Bob observa le dos de la femme et ferma les yeux, mal à l'aise et coupable. Il n'avait pas mesuré la dangerosité de son action qui lui était aussi naturelle que de respirer. La magie faisait partie de lui. Le _feu_ faisait partie de lui et durant leurs haltes, il était évidemment celui qui en était chargé. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'était senti comme à la maison, un vieil air de familier qui lui avait fait oublier sa situation.

Et la tension qui habitait les épaules de sa compagne de voyage était un douloureux rappel à l'ordre.

Il ne connaissait pas Sláine —pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu, du moins, mais il entendait bien rectifier cela aussi rapidement que possible— mais il n'avait pas senti chez elle de méfiance particulière à son égard, même lorsqu'elle avait appris —deviné— qu'il était demi-diable. Cela en soi avec été extrêmement rafraichissant et un peu rassurant de constater qu'elle voyait l'humain avant le démon. Mais brutalement, il devenait une menace pour elle, une ombre qu'elle surveillait du coin de l'œil de crainte qu'il ne l'égorge dans son sommeil et sans même en avoir conscience et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il était fatigué de faire _peur._ Epuisé d'être traité comme une foutue gemme explosive à retardement et ce auprès de ses amis.

_ Tenez, Balthazar. Buvez tant que c'est chaud, cela vous fera du bien.

L'interpelé ouvrit les yeux, désorienté et ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il était resté perdu dans ses sombres pensées si longtemps que Sláine avait terminé de préparer leur diner. Elle souriait tranquillement, un bol fumant dans la main d'où se dégageait une odeur d'herbes et de viande.

_ Pas de bile de renard ? S'enquit-il en attrapant le récipient à gestes prudents, peinant à l'amener jusqu'à ses lèvres mais refusant obstinément qu'elle l'aide.

_ Pas de bile de renard. C'est la même chose qu'hier soir, ça vous aidera à dormir. Si on a de la chance, demain, nous devrions atteindre un village. Je pourrai vous apporter des soins plus appropriés une fois arrivé là-bas.

« Avec de la chance ». Bob n'était pas dupe, il entendait clairement le « si vous ne refaites pas une crise en cours de route et si vous ne tentez pas de me tuer de sang-froid ». Il espérait être trop faible pour lever la main sur elle. Son démon était puissant, certes, mais se nourrissait encore de lui et de sa force. A moins d'être proche d'une source de magie… Il secoua la tête, préférant ne pas imaginer pareil scénario et sirota son bol.

_ Pourquoi vous rendiez vous à Mirage, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Demanda-t-il pour se changer les idées et curieux de connaitre la raison de sa présence en ce jour de carnage. Dieu, ils avaient été proche de la perdre sans même savoir qu'elle était là. Ils se connaissaient trop peu pour être considérés comme des amis mais Bob en convenait ; apprendre le décès de la Druide et de son fait, qui plus est, l'aurait terriblement attristé. Et pas uniquement parce qu'elle était bien gaulée, je vous remercie.

Sláine s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui, Vankhaal sur un genou qui appréciait visiblement les caresses distraites de sa maitresse alors qu'elle laisser flotter son regard vers le feu, songeuse.

_ Après notre première rencontre, j'ai poursuivi mes recherches sur ce venin, dont était atteint votre ami. Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'avancement, je dois l'avouer et mis à part les claires traces de magie dans les résidus de poison, je n'avais pas plus d'éléments. Par la suite, il y a eu des attaques d'araignées absolument monstrueuses et j'ai pris le parti d'informer le Cercle des Druides des changements qui semblaient secouer la région.

Elle vit le sourcil de Balthazar se lever d'incompréhension et réprima un rire devant sa curiosité qui, décidemment, battait même sa fatigue plus que visible.

_ Un rassemblement des plus anciens Druides de notre caste. Ils prônent la neutralité et l'immobilisme, l'observation du monde poussé à l'extrême. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette vision des choses et je me suis dirigée vers Mirage en entendant les rumeurs qui courraient sur les Intendants et leur soit disant découverte. Un tel pouvoir, ce n'est jamais bon pour personne. Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas complètement étonnée de voir que vous et votre petit groupe êtes au cœur même de toutes ces machinations. Vous avez un don pour attirer les ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?

Silence.

Sláine se tourna vers le mage, avachi sur son bol heureusement vide, la respiration lente et mesurée de celui que le sommeil avait saisi par surprise. La Druide soupira, se demanda brièvement si elle était à ce point ennuyeuse pour qu'il s'assoupisse ainsi sans crier gare, puis le réajusta dans le traineau. Elle hésita un instant avant de remettre les sangles dont elle l'avait drapé durant la journée, prudente, avant de s'allonger non loin du feu. Par-delà les flammes et les braises rougeoyantes, elle fixa longuement le mage, tendue, avant de se rouler en boule dans sa couverture et laisser le sommeil la gagner à son tour, l'œil vigilant de Vankhaal veillant sur eux.

* * *

J'avoue ne pas être complètement satisfaite de la fin du chapitre, qui fait un peu meublage de ligne quand même (et pourtant, je ne suis pas payée pour ça) mais j'aimerai que les chapitres soient un peu homogènes au niveau de leur longueur (cette phrase peut-être, ô, si mal interprétée...).

J'espère ne point avoir laissé trop de fautes, sinon je corrigerai au fur et à mesure. En vous souhaitant une bonne fin de journée, soirée, nuit, matinée, une bonne fin de quelque chose, quoi.


	3. De Golem sous les pierres

_De Golem sous les pierres_

Le monde est sombre.

Chaleureux, tel un cocon qui l'entoure et le berce. Le grondement indistinct de forces plus vieilles encore que l'univers, le pouls implacable de la vie qui s'écoule, indolente, indifférente.

Il fait corps avec la terre qui l'accueille en son sein. Son âme chante et vibre, tirée toujours plus en avant le long des sentiers perdus et oubliés, masqués de brumes impénétrables. Qui se déchirent pourtant lentement à son passage et se referment délicatement autour de lui, comme les bras d'une mère aimante.

Il sait qu'il doit se retourner. Revenir, rentrer à la _maison_. Se réveiller.

 _Viens,_ chuchotent les silhouettes qu'il distingue dans la brume. _Viens à nous._

Evanescentes, les formes déliées. La voix d'une femme, au loin, qui le pousse à avancer. Un pas. Encore un autre.

ПϴП

— _quelque part dans les collines, deuxième jour après la catastrophe—_

_ Putain, mais c'est une blague !?

Icy grinça des dents, émettant un couinement strident de craie sur une plaque d'ardoise et leva ses petites mains gelées pour apaiser son maitre sur les nerfs. Shin tapa du pied, martelant le sol boueux jusqu'à en faire voler terre et herbe, maculant ses bottes détrempées. Devant lui se dressait un panneau indicatif planté de travers dans une motte mousseuse, lui indiquant un village paumé, avec un nom imprononçable et devant lequel il se retrouvait pour la troisième fois. En quatre heures de temps. Il commençait _légèrement_ à saturer.

Shin ferma les yeux et souffla profondément par le nez, évacuant une bouffée de buée blanche et se força à desserrer ses poings roulés en boule. Putain de pecnaud de merde, à moitié pouilleux et le sourire édenté qui lui avait indiqué —très mal— la route du prochain bourg où il pourrait trouver une auberge et une bonne bière. S'il l'avait eu en face de lui, il l'aurait planté à la place du poteau. Ou sur le poteau, profondément enfoncé dans le c—

_ Kkkiiii…

L'archer ouvrit les yeux, levant légèrement les sourcils alors que les petites mains d'Icy se posaient sur ses tempes pour un massage aux vertus apaisantes qui menaçait cependant de lui geler les neurones. Il eut un sourire en coin et tapota doucement le petit familier sur le haut de la tête. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette galère ; même si elle ne remplaçait pas la présence de ses compagnons d'aventures, avoir la petite chose sur son épaule était réconfortant.

_ T'as raison, faut que je me calme, c'est mauvais pour le cœur ces conneries.

Même si, bon dieu, il était en droit et en devoir d'être en rogne. Après avoir dormi sur les branches basses d'un arbre et s'y être cassé le dos pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, Shinddha s'était levé aux aurores, trempé de rosée et s'était remis en route d'une humeur de chien. Il n'avait mis qu'une petite heure à sortir enfin de la forêt pour se retrouver dans des landes herbeuses battues par les vents venus du nord et seulement une demi-heure pour tomber sur un sentier et un petit vieux avec sa charrette pleine de bouse. Littéralement. Ce qui l'avait, entre autre, persuadé de faire le chemin à pied jusqu'au prochain village plutôt que de profiter du transport du paysan.

Grave erreur, car en plus d'être vieux et dur de la feuille, l'homme était clairement gâteux et incapable de différencier sa gauche de sa droite. Résultat des courses, Shinddha tournait en rond depuis quatre heures sans voir la moindre habitation. Ce qui commençait _à peine_ à être frustrant.

Merde, il était le rodeur du groupe, le pisteur, l'aventurier qui savait se repérer au milieu de nulle part —en théorie— et se sortir des pires labyrinthes qui fût. Et il était perdu au milieu des collines ?! Le monde se foutait définitivement de sa gueule. Et s'il n'avait pas eu plus de respect pour sa personne, il aurait pu en pleurer de rage. A défaut, il tapa à nouveau du pied, souffla comme un bœuf et se massa les yeux, mortifié. Ce n'était pas à ce rythme-là qu'il allait remettre la main sur ses amis, surtout pas s'il se perdait au premier virage venu.

Frustré, le jeune homme monta la bute qui surplombait le foutu panneau de merde qui n'était pas capable d'indiquer correctement un village, dans l'espoir de repérer un quelconque indice sur la présence dudit patelin. Avec un peu de chance…

La main en visière, Shin scruta l'horizon et poussa soudainement un glapissement de joie.

_ Là ! Là ! Oh putain de merde, oui !

Un peu plus loin sur sa droite, derrière deux petits monts herbeux, il voyait poindre les volutes des fumées épaisses et blanches, indicatrices infaillibles de feux de cheminées ronflants près desquels il pourrait se reposer. Et siroter une bonne bière. Surtout siroter une bonne bière. Avec un cri de joie loin de toute forme de virilité, le demi-élémentaire dévala la colline à fond le train, brandissant les bras aussi haut que possible en signe de victoire. Il manqua même de détrôner Icy de sa place d'honneur sur ses épaules et la petite créature se retint à sa capuche en poussant un couinement de frustration.

Devant le bonheur évident de son maitre, cependant, elle lui pardonna bien vite et se joignit sans attendre à ses hurlements de satisfaction. Si quelques bandits de grands chemins attendaient des voyageurs égarés pour les détrousser ; il était en train de tous les attirer à lui. Mais Shin n'en n'avait que faire. Il avait trouvé un village, un abri potentiel et un endroit où il pourrait être au sec, manger à sa faim et rassembler ses idées pour ensuite repartir en expédition de sauvetage. La chance lui revenait enfin, après l'avoir lâchement abandonné durant tout ce temps.

L'euphorie qui animait son pas, ainsi que la promesse d'une boisson et d'un bon lit, retomba néanmoins après quelques kilomètres, lorsqu'à bout de forces, il se hissa sur la dernière colline qui lui masquait encore la vue et le village. Le sourire qui n'avait pas quitté ses traits jusqu'à lors se décrocha subitement de ses lèvres et même Icy, qui n'avait eu cesse de pousser des trilles et autres _chirps_ tout au long du voyage, se tut.

Pendant une demi-seconde, il se demanda comment il n'avait pu remarquer que les volutes de fumée, jusque-là d'un blanc cotonneux, s'étaient muées en un marasme gris où voltaient encore les cendres chaudes des habitations ravagées par l'incendie.

Shin se laissa lourdement tomber au sol, les yeux écarquillés face au morbide spectacle au bas de la petite vallée. Il ne distinguait pas les lueurs du feu, peut-être éteint depuis quelques heures, mais voyait très bien le haut squelette noirci de ce qui avait dû être une église ou un moulin. Il était loin encore, une demi-heure à pied s'il dévalait la pente ici pour rejoindre le chemin qui serpentait jusqu'au village, mais il lui semblait pourtant déjà sentir la lourdeur de l'air autour de lui et l'odeur des chairs brulées.

L'archer déglutit, toute énergie envolée. Sa seule option s'était vue réduite en fumée et le silence qui régnait, même à cette distance, ne lui annonçait rien de bon en ce qui concernait d'éventuels survivants. Il n'avait pas la force de sauver qui que ce soit, dans son état et s'il prenait en compte le temps dans la région en ce moment ; un tel feu ne pouvait pas être accidentel. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'un village brule, à peine un jour après le carnage de Mirage et sa fuite ?

_ Putain…

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage, étudiant le village décimé entre ses doigts écartés. Il était vraiment trop épuisé pour reprendre la route à travers champs mais descendre jusqu'à la vallée, sans assurance de ce qui s'y était passé et ni savoir si les personnes responsables de toute cette merde s'y trouvaient encore, restait tout aussi périlleux. Il avait froid, faim, sommeil et était potentiellement désarmé —son arc n'avait malheureusement pas supporté le trajet impromptu au fond du puit et de la rivière souterraine. Une proie facile pour même le plus maladroit des bandits.

Icy, descendue de son épaule lorsqu'il s'était écroulé dans l'herbe humide et maintenant posée sur ses genoux, lui tapota le genou pour le réconforter. Son petit visage de glace se tournait vers le village, attendant que son maitre se décide et Shin soupira à nouveau. Il avait trop besoin d'un endroit où se reposer et de ressources pour continuer son voyage.

_ On va descendre et tu me prêteras tes yeux. On avisera ensuite.

Le familier poussa une série de trilles chantantes puis se campa fermement sur ses deux pieds dans une posture digne que sa petite taille et sa mignoneté rendaient absolument hilarantes. Shin esquissa un sourire et se leva à son tour, prenant la route du village. A mesure qu'il avançait, l'air se chargeait de souffre et collait presque à son palais, les cendres commençant à danser autour de lui. Prudent, il s'arrêta aux abords de la bourgade, se dissimulant sous le couvert d'un bosquet —épineux, évidemment, on ne changeait pas une équipe gagnante…— avant d'y envoyer Icy.

La création magique sautilla allégrement jusqu'aux premières habitations en vue, poussant tant bien que mal une porte roussie contre laquelle elle perdit un peu de sa substance. L'intérieur sombre ne révéla rien de plus que les ravages du feu et les traces d'une attaque violente. Alors qu'Icy inspectait soigneusement les alentours, passant de maisons en demeures, scrutant les allées qui menaient jusqu'à la place centrale du village ; Shin frissonna. La magie pompait dans ses réserves déjà basses mais plus que la fatigue qui faisait trembler son corps, c'était la certitude de voir ses hypothèses se confirmer qui le mettait à mal.

Tout le village portait les traces claires d'une attaque encore relativement récente. Les habitations qui n'avaient pas été incendiées avaient été retournées en tous sens et fouillées de fond en comble. On avait assassiné des familles entières dans leurs salons et prit le temps de les dépouiller de toutes leurs possessions de valeurs. Sans être un expert, Shin penchait pour une troupe de mercenaires particulièrement cruels, ou bien l'un de ces groupes religieux fanatiques qui pullulaient de plus en plus sur les chemins du Cratère, à la recherche de pécheurs à sauver ou bien d'hérésies à éliminer. Même Théo, qui pouvait parfois prétendre à ce genre de missions _d'assainissement,_ se faisait une joie de les chahuter lorsqu'ils leur arrivaient de tomber sur ce genre d'individus un peu trop portés sur le culte de la purification par les flammes. Il était Inquisiteur, avait des devoirs et des comptes à rendre auprès de son Eglise mais jamais il ne s'était montré cruel envers qui que ce soit. Et la petite fille n'avait été qu'une regrettable erreur de calcul, vraiment.

Shin grogna subitement lorsqu'Icy, arrivée au bout de ses limites, s'effondra sans crier gare en une petite flaque sur le parvis d'une fontaine. Il se releva, se frottant l'œil de la paume et sortit de son buisson. A priori, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans ce hameau et si c'était encore le cas, il n'avait pas perçu de présence particulièrement belliqueuse. Les habitants rescapés s'étaient peut-être enfuis et cachés dans les collines en attendant que passent les monstres responsables de cette dévastation.

Oh.

De la destruction et des flammes. Se pourrait-il que…

L'archer s'engagea d'un bon pas dans la première rue qui se présenta à lui, flanquée de maisons en piteux état. Prudent et attentif, il passa une main sur les fondations de pierres mal en point, fermant un instant les yeux pour se concentrer. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Bob dans l'art de la magie mais il y était suffisamment sensible pour faire a différence entre du mana corrompu et le reste. Il souffla lentement en écartant sa main du mur. Pas de résidus de magie sombre, il ignorait s'il devait être soulagé ou bien déçu. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait espéré…

Eh bien, Bob n'aurait sans doute pas supporté d'avoir causé la mort de personnes innocentes alors il devait plutôt se réjouir de constater que son ami, si le démon avait toujours les rênes de son corps, n'était pas venu jusqu'ici. Restait à savoir si les fous furieux qui en étaient les auteurs se trouvaient toujours dans les parages, parce qu'il n'était certainement pas en état de résister s'ils lui tombaient dessus.

Ignorant les cadavres suppliciés qui rampaient dans les rues, Shin atteignit la fontaine où Icy s'était liquéfiée. Il mettrait un peu de temps avant de parvenir à la rematérialiser, prendre possession de son familier était toujours couteux en énergie. L'eau était couverte d'une fine couche de cendre et éclata en un gout métallique sur ses lèvres mais il but sans retenue jusqu'à étancher sa soif. Avec un peu de recherches et de chance, il parviendrait peut-être à dénicher des vivres et suffisamment de matériel pour reprendre la route. L'idéal aurait été une monture mais les bestiaux devaient s'être éparpillés aux premières flammes et combats.

Le silence autour de lui le dérangeait. Même anéantie par les éléments, la nature restait rarement sans voix très longtemps et les charognards auraient dû au moins se presser pour venir racler les cadavres dans les rues. Assis sur le bord de la margelle, Shin ferma les yeux un instant avant de sursauter avec violence lorsqu'un raclement sourd se répercuta dans les allées désertes du village.

Sa fatigue sembla fondre alors qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds et adoptait une posture défensive, ses yeux plissés scrutant les alentours avec attention. Le demi élémentaire attendit un instant avant qu'une silhouette n'apparaisse de l'autre côté de la place. Rapidement suivie d'autres, petites, grandes, voutées et aussi épuisées que lui. Des villageois. Des rescapés, des blessés, sans doute, qui le prenaient potentiellement pour un mercenaire et une menace.

Shin leva les mains, signe universel de paix. Il ne tenait pas à finir embroché par une bande de paysans paniqués.

_ Je viens en ami, ajouta-t-il à voix haute, préférant mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Je ne suis pas armé, je… Je suis un voyageur égaré, je viens seulement chercher un abri et un peu de nourriture.

Ils hésitèrent visiblement à lui faire confiance puis l'un des hommes s'approcha suffisamment de lui pour que l'archer distingue ses traits. Un ancien, sans doute mis à l'abri par les plus vifs du village alors que l'attaque débutait et qui s'était vu placé subitement à la tête de la communauté décimée. Sans un mot, Shin le laissa l'inspecter, lui tourner autour et s'assurer qu'il ne portait pas la moindre arme. Le vieil homme le toisa quelques secondes supplémentaires et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, ployant sous le malheur et la fatigue.

_ Nous vous aurions aidé avec joie, étranger, confia-t-il tristement. Mais je crains que nous n'ayons plus grand-chose à vous offrir.

D'un geste, il désigna les restes fumants du village alors que le groupe de survivants regagnait lentement leurs maisons, les hommes valides s'occupant de dégager les morts des rues. Shin acquiesça.

_ Que s'est-il passé, ici ? J'ai croisé un homme sur mon chemin qui m'a indiqué la direction de votre village. Tout ce carnage a l'air récent.

_ Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, lui apprit l'homme. Ils ont fondu sur nous comme des charognards sur une carcasse fraiche. A cheval, armés d'épées et de lances, ils ont pillé et incendié les maisons.

_ Des mercenaires, vous croyez ?

_ Peut-être. Sans doute. Je ne sais pas. Les bandits ne s'arrêtent jamais dans notre village, nous ne sommes que des paysans !

Abattu, l'homme se laissa choir aux pieds du Shinddha, tout aussi désemparé et impuissant que lui. Il balaya son regard sur la place, la gorge serrée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ici ; il ne leur serait d'aucun secours et eux-mêmes ne pouvaient l'aider. Laissant le vieillard à sa douleur, une adolescente couverte de suif venant prendre la relève et l'aider à se remettre sur pied, le jeune homme erra jusqu'à une ruelle. Il devait trouver quelques vivres, suffisamment pour reprendre sa route sans pour autant s'encombrer. Il entra par la porte éventrée d'une chaumière basse, bénissant son écharpe qui lui masquait une partie de l'odeur de corps brulés et fouilla les lieux aussi rapidement et discrètement que possible. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de piller d'avantage ces gens déjà accablés par la mauvaise fortune mais il était vital pour lui de reprendre la route et retrouver ses amis.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il dénicha un couteau et une miche de pain rassie qui lui tiendrait bien une journée ou deux, s'il se rationnait. Le couteau n'était pas de bien bonne facture mais pouvait à la rigueur lui servir de dernière défense. Dans sa fuite, son arc s'était brisé contre les roches de ce foutu puits —qui lui avait sauvé la vie, certes, mais ça n'en restait pas moins un puits. Des plus fourbes — et sa dague, perdue quelque part dans les méandres de la rivière. Il lui faudrait trouver rapidement de quoi les remplacer, ainsi que de quoi marchander. Peut-être pourrait-il se faire passer pour un saltimbanque dans un faubourg crasseux pour récupérer quelques piécettes… ?

Se redressant avec ses trouvailles dans les bras, Shin tourna sur lui-même pour trouver un linge intact et s'en faire un bagage de fortune. Son regard tomba soudainement sur un morceau de tissu abimé, frappé d'armoiries lui étant un peu trop familières à son goût. Son sang se glaça.

Les Intendants.

Shin s'empara du reste de l'étendard pour s'en faire un baluchon de fortune et sortit précipitamment de la baraque. Dans la rue, les villageois s'étaient remis au travail malgré la scène morbide, les femmes éloignant les enfants les plus jeunes, les adolescents et les hommes s'occupant de leurs défunts et triant ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé. Il courut presque jusqu'à un petit groupe de jeunes gens occupés à déblayer l'entrée effondrée d'une bâtisse calcinée.

_ Eh. EH ! A quelle distance se trouve la ville de Mirage ?

Un rouquin au teint maladif leva lentement les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils avant de chercher ses compagnons du regard. Ils le contemplèrent avec méfiance puis une fille fluette tendit le doigt vers les collines.

_ A une douzaine de lieues par-là bas. On va y vendre nos produits, parfois.

_ Merci petite. Bon courage, et je suis désolé.

Ils le regardèrent sans comprendre alors qu'il reprenait la route et vidait les lieux aussi rapidement que possible. Désolé, oui, car il était involontairement responsable de ce massacre. Les Intendants le cherchaient, il en avait la preuve sous les yeux : la coïncidence ne pouvait pas être si grande. On en avait après sa tête et sans aucun doute celles de ses amis. Et si rallier un village était une nécessité première ; il lui faudrait cependant redoubler de vigilance, tant sur les routes qu'une fois arrivé en ville. Il n'était pas dit qu'il ne trouve pas le moyen de tomber sur un groupe de soldat de Mirage sur le chemin, avec sa chance. Et cette fois ci, il n'avait pas un demi-diable dans sa poche pour leur tenir tête.

Shin serra les dents, sentit la culpabilité peser sur ses épaules comme une vieille amie et s'enfuit aussi vite que ses jambes fatiguées le lui permettaient.

ПϴП

— _Abords de Mirage, deuxième jour après la catastrophe—_

Grunlek ouvrit les yeux et prit une goulée d'air bruyante, comme sortant d'un long cauchemar où se réveiller était jusque-là impossible. Bien mal lui en prit car le gout de la terre envahit immédiatement sa bouche et il s'étouffa sur la motte qui essayait de se frayer un passage dans sa gorge. Ses yeux brulèrent sous l'attaque de poussières qui s'étaient décidées à le recouvrir tout entier, ne rencontrant que le noir de sa nouvelle prison.

Si quelques secondes plus tôt encore, il avait l'impression de flotter sur du coton et nager dans l'apaisement le plus total ; la panique le gagnait désormais en lourdes vagues écrasantes.

Il avait chaud, était oppressé de toutes parts par une masse informe qui sentait l'humus et—

 _Oh mon dieu._

Enterré. Il était enterré vivant. Par les Monts Enfouis il—

Pris de frénésie, l'ingénieur nain se mit à gratter autour de lui, désespéré, cherchant son souffle tout en essayant de le retenir pour ne pas aggraver la situation. A quelle distance de la surface se trouvait-il ? Il ne voulait pas mourir ici, pas maintenant. Où étaient les autres, pourquoi personne ne venait à son secours ? Où étaient Théo et sa force, qui l'auraient arraché à sa gangue de boue ? Le sourire de Shin et les commentaires sarcastiques de Bob ? Ses souvenirs s'entrechoquaient sans cohérence, avec une violence telle qu'elle lui en donnait des nausées. Ou bien était-ce le manque d'oxygène ? Son bras mécanique, mut par sa panique, fouilla la terre avec la force de dix hommes, creusant son chemin jusqu'à la surface et enfin, sa tête creva le sol et l'air déboula sur lui en une vague salvatrice. Grunlek cligna violemment des yeux, étourdi, confus, la respiration haletante et trop bruyante à ses oreilles sensibles. Il faisait sombre autour de lui, un dôme bas au-dessus de sa tête qui lui rappelait les cavernes de son enfance, lorsqu'il jouait avec ses amis des heures durant dans les dédales de la cité souterraine.

Pris jusqu'au buste dans sa prison de terre et de boue, le nain s'octroya cependant le temps de se calmer. Il pouvait respirer sans encombre, vivre encore quelques secondes de plus. Le reste pouvait bien attendre un peu. Le souffle désormais apaisé, l'ingénieur refocalisa son attention sur ses alentours. Sa vision naturellement plus acérée dans les espaces sombres, il ne tarda pas à en épouser les contours d'un regard circulaire. La roche était basse au-dessus de sa tête, en rasant presque le sommet et l'air était lourd et moite. Il semblait avoir atteint une sorte de poche d'air, où les débris de roche et de terre s'étaient accumulés sans se toucher pour former ce petit sanctuaire. Mais il finirait par s'asphyxier s'il restait trop longtemps ici.

Avec effort, l'homme écarta les pierres qui avaient roulé autour de lui et ne tarda pas à buter dans les contours de sa geôle. De la roche dure et épaisse, pratiquement incassable sans outils, mais entre les blocs sifflaient de minces filets de vent. Il n'était pas loin de la liberté et pourtant, jamais le chemin ne lui avait paru si long. Grunlek ouvrit la bouche, avalant quelques poussières en même temps qu'une goulée d'air et s'arrêta avant d'appeler à l'aide à pleins poumons.

Il ignorait si quelqu'un serait en mesure de l'entendre mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait retenu ses cris. Aux dernières nouvelles, ses amis et lui —oh, dieu, ses amis, il espérait qu'ils allaient bien et n'étaient pas dans une situation pareille à la sienne, ou pire. Shin détestait les espaces confinés comme ceux-ci— étaient aux prises avec les Intendants et une foule de mages un rien belliqueux. Et même si Bob, en phase avec son démon, avait sans doute fait le clair parmi leurs rangs ; il ne tenait pas à prendre le risque de se faire capturer et de mettre ainsi en péril la vie des autres. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là par ses propres moyens et les retrouve. Sur le champ.

Grunlek se fit violence, raclant le sol et griffant la terre dans une tentative désespérée pour sortir. S'il pouvait au moins bouger les jambes, déloger le reste de son corps… Sa main mécanique heurta rapidement le mur de pierres qui l'entourait et ripa sur la surface pleine d'aspérités. Tirer ou ne pas tirer, sans savoir s'il ne risquait pas de se prendre le reste du tumulus sur la tête. Il n'avait plus la force de générer un éventuel bouclier pour se protéger d'une chute massive et volumineuse de débris mais il n'avait pas non plus le loisir d'attendre davantage.

Grunlek verrouilla son bras, fit grincer ses doigts métalliques contre la roche avant qu'ils ne trouvent leur point d'ancrage et tira pour dégager la pierre, qui céda sans difficulté. Pour laisser place à plusieurs de ses consœurs qui se firent un véritable plaisir de se précipiter sur lui dans l'optique claire de l'ensevelir tout à fait. Voilà pour l'excellente idée.

Luttant, trouvant la force et l'air pour maugréer, Grunlek redoubla d'efforts, poussant, tirant, finissant par faire prendre suffisamment de recul à son bras armé pour porter un coup violent dans la roche devant lui. Il crut que l'impact lui déboitait l'épaule mais la pierre céda avant son corps, propulsée dans une gerbe de terre. Enfin, la lumière du jour passa telle une caresse sur son visage. Il aurait pu en pleurer de joie si l'heure n'avait pas été à l'urgence et Grunlek se démena d'autant plus, fouillant le sol pour se dégager totalement et s'extirper de cet enfer.

Enfin, il roula sur le dos, libéré du poids de la boue et de la roche, et souffla de soulagement. Il rit et un cri pathétique —qui tenait franchement plus lieu du couinement qu'autre chose— le tira brutalement de son hébétude. Le nain prit difficilement appui sur ses coudes et cligna des yeux.

Un jeune homme, sans doute encore écuyer, se tenait à quelques pas de lui, son épée serrée dans sa main tremblante. La lame avait connu de meilleurs jours et il ne semblait pas le moins du monde capable de s'en servir contre autre chose que les mannequins d'entrainement dans les académies militaires. Il le fixait avec tant de panique dans le regard que s'en était presque comique.

Ils restèrent figés un moment ainsi, le garçon apeuré et l'ingénieur nain. Puis ce dernier fit mine de se lever, son bras mécanique émettant un crissement insupportable de bête blessé et l'écuyer hurla devant cette masse grouillante de fils et de métal. Au loin, des échos lui répondirent, et Grunlek vit du coin de l'œil des silhouettes noires se mouvoir vers eux en courant. Il ne perdit pas un instant.

Prenant appui sur son bras valide, il se leva. Ses jambes protestèrent une seconde mais il n'avait pas le loisir d'écouter son corps épuisé. Ramassant une pierre plate, il envoya le jeune homme au tapis en espérant que ses acolytes prendraient le temps de s'occuper de lui —et qu'il n'avait pas trop fort non plus— ce qui lui donnerait le temps de fuir vers les bois qui apercevait un peu plus loin, longeant le champ de bataille.

Il courut, se servant du moindre relief du paysage —des impacts de météorites, principalement. Bob n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, encore une fois— pour se dissimuler aux regards de ses poursuivants. Des hommes des Intendants, sans aucun doute, venus ramasser leurs morts et achever les blessés trop graves pour être sauvés. Pour les tuer, ses amis et lui, aussi.

Le souffle haletant, appuyé contre un monticule de terre, Grunlek ferma un bref instant les yeux. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort ou celui de ses frères d'armes mais il lui était douloureux de quitter ainsi le champ de bataille, de fuir comme un lâche alors qu'ils étaient peut-être encore là, étendus quelque part, en attendant de l'aide. Son aide. Mais si d'aventure ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'en sortir, s'ils avaient été capturés, malmenés —tués. Il refusait d'y penser. Les Intendants avaient manifesté une vague envie de travailler avec eux, ou les forcer à travailler pour eux— il ne leur serait d'aucune utilité dans son état.

Il devait se cacher, retrouver quelques forces avant de porter une attaque, fomenter un plan de sauvetage et prendre sa famille sous le bras pour les mettre à l'abri.

Grunlek poussa sur ses jambes, se remit sur pieds et s'élança à nouveau à découvert. La rumeur des hommes lancés à ses trousses parvint à ses oreilles et il força l'allure. La forêt était là, à moins de vingt mètres et sous le couvert des arbres, il aurait plus de chance d'échapper à ses poursuivants.

La terre gronda sourdement autour de lui, traversée par un courant de mana. Un mage incantait un peu plus loin, cherchant à le ralentir et le piéger. Une gerbe de terre se souleva non loin de lui, déchirée par le sortilège lancé à son encontre et il sentait déjà le sol se fendre sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir. Mais Grunlek venait d'atteindre l'orée de la forêt et la magie se heurta violemment aux arbres, stoppée nette dans sa course dans un tonnerre assourdit.

Les branches frémirent, le bois gémit sa tourmente et une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola à tire-d'aile. Le plancher des vaches avait néanmoins cessé de vrombir comme un animal en colère et même si l'impression n'était qu'illusoire et temporaire ; Grunlek se sentait soudainement plus à l'abri sous la protection des frondaisons.

Rares étaient les magiciens capables d'aller à l'encontre des vieilles forêts et des entités qui y vivaient depuis la nuit des temps. Les alentours de Mirage devaient déjà regorger d'histoire et de magie ; les récentes expériences des Intendants n'avaient fait qu'en ajouter une couche. Au moins la nature lui fournirait un rempart efficace jusqu'à qu'il parvienne à semer ses attaquants. Le nain aurait donné son bras valide pour retrouver Eden. Avec elle, il aurait pu filer en toute sécurité bien plus rapidement que seul ; la Louve avait un flair exceptionnel et un instinct redoutable. Il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas été prise dans le cataclysme déclenché par Balthazar.

Tout comme il espérait que le demi-diable s'en était tiré et que Shin était en vie. Ils avaient réussi à éloigner Théo avant la catastrophe, et il avait confiance en Lumière pour garder le Paladin en vie, mais les deux autres ? Shinddha était si maladroit et Bob, un peu trop impulsif… Et si jamais son démon ne lui avait plus laissé le champ libre pour revenir ? Grunlek s'en sentait coupable, il avait suggéré l'idée au mage, l'encourageant à libérer sa puissance de feu. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner si son ami y avait laissé sa conscience et son être tout entier.

L'ingénieur respira à fond, calant sa course en un rythme soutenu qu'il pouvait tenir sur plusieurs kilomètres sans trop s'épuiser. Il flancherait sans doute plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, étant donnée sa condition actuelle mais cela suffirait bien. Il pouvait gagner un village et se cacher, le temps que les choses se tassent. Ou vivre dans la forêt, il n'était pas tatillon. Rester à proximité du champ de bataille était même une idée qui lui plaisait. Non pas que le danger l'attirait particulièrement, tout comme la perspective de tomber nez à nez avec les Intendants de Mirage ou bien leurs gens, mais s'il voulait trouver des indices sur ses amis : il avait tout intérêt à commencer par là. D'autant qu'Eden, futée comme elle l'était, devait s'être cachée dans les environs et il avait plus de chance de la retrouver ainsi. La louve serait d'un réconfort certain et une alliée de poids s'il devait combattre pour sa survie ou encore pister ses amis. Le nain ne s'inquiétait pas en ce qui concernait l'animal ; elle était bien trop intelligente pour se faire attraper ou tuer par les Intendants ou des mercenaires.

Une demi-heure de course haletante et Grunlek jugea qu'il pouvait ralentir la cadence et commencer à chercher de quoi établir un campement provisoire. Etre en partie Golem lui donnait un sérieux avantage quant à la terraformation du coin et en deux coups de poings, il s'était aménagé un renfoncement suffisamment discret pour passer inaperçu aux yeux des patrouilleurs mais assez spacieux pour qu'il s'y sente un minimum à son aise et que son dos n'en souffre pas. Le murmure de la rivière lui parvenait lointainement, à plusieurs minutes de marche et la nature était trop calme pour être tout à fait honnête.

Tout juste après l'explosion de Bob, il aurait pu comprendre le silence de mort et la peur qui semblait suinter de chaque bosquet, mais en cet instant ? Grunlek avait perdu la notion du temps, enseveli sous terre mais il était persuadé qu'une journée, voire deux, étaient passées sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les alentours de Mirage sentaient encore le feu mais les cendres étaient froides et du peu qu'il avait pu en voir alors qu'il courrait ; les charognards avaient commencé à montrer le bout du bec. La magie noire de Bob avait-elle à ce point touchée la faune alentour ? Les animaux craignaient les démons plus encore que les humains et avaient la faculté de les repérer bien plus vite pour mieux les fuir. En un sens, cette hypothèse lui faisait presque plaisir. Cela signifiait que le demi-diable n'était pas loin ou n'était pas parti depuis bien longtemps. Et cette pensée était suffisante pour lui mettre du baume au cœur.

A moins qu'il ne soit devenu le prisonnier des Intendants, auquel cas la nouvelle n'avait rien de réjouissant.

L'ingénieur soupira en se rencognant contre la pierre et la terre. Il ne pouvait pas encore se permettre d'aller chasser ; les risques de se faire repérer étaient trop grands et il n'avait pas la force de se rendre à la rivière. Malgré sa récente _sieste_ , il se sentait épuisé. L'adrénaline du moment était en train de lui échapper et le laissait fourbu. Il n'aspirait plus désormais qu'à se reposer et voir de quoi serait fait le lendemain.

 _De pommes !_ lui murmura la voix de Shin au fond de son esprit alors qu'il s'allongeait, lui tirant un sourire. L'archer avait prit l'habitude de lui répondre ainsi à chaque fois que le nain faisait mine de ressortir son sempiternel dicton et ce petit rituel avait fini par faire partie des trop nombreux qui animaient leur groupe.

Grunlek laissa échapper un rire et ferma les yeux, rasséréné et confiant.

 _Viens… Reviens vers nous…_

ПϴП

 _—Ailleurs, dans une taverne en soirée, deuxième jour après la catastrophe—_

_ On va fermer.

Burhol lança un regard appuyé par-dessus son épaule, fixant l'homme ramassé sur le coin de bar qu'il avait décidé d'occuper une grande partie de la nuit. Le bougre ne semblait pas avoir compris ou entendu le message, aussi immobile qu'une pierre à regarder le fond de sa choppe et déjà Burhol savait qu'il devrait le faire sortir lui-même. Si d'ici dix minutes, l'homme ne débarrassait pas le plancher ; il le ferait pour lui. En espérant qu'il n'aurait cependant pas à élever la voix ou sortir les poings. Un homme éméché était bien plus vindicatif qu'un sobre et vue la carrure du loustic, le tenancier n'était pas pressé d'aller s'y frotter.

Au bout de dix minutes, alors que son bar se vidait des derniers occupants, Burhol se décida à prendre le taureau par les cornes. Une main aussi solide que possible sur l'épaule de l'homme, il le secoua sèchement pour le tirer de sa torpeur alcoolisée.

_ On ferme. Faut me débarrasser le plancher, mon gars.

Le poivrot se redressa, avec une lenteur exécrable et Burhol se demanda s'il était réellement pinté comme il l'avait cru, tant son regard était glacé.

L'homme le dépassait d'une bonne tête une fois debout et le tenancier se sentit soudainement très insignifiant. L'acier qu'il entrevoyait luire dans les replis de sa cape ne faisait qu'aggraver cette sensation de n'être qu'un gibier sous l'arc du chasseur. Il déglutit, carra les épaules pour paraitre plus imposant mais échoua lamentablement en sentant le frisson de _peur_ grimper à l'assaut de son dos et de sa nuque. Là où quelques secondes auparavant ne se tenait qu'un homme écroulé, potentiellement abruti par l'alcool et la fatigue, il se dressait à présent un guerrier. Un _dangereux_ guerrier.

_ On va fermer, tenta-t-il à nouveau, la voix faible et les genoux guère plus stables. L'homme haussa un sourcil, entre amusement et scepticisme et se gratta presque tranquillement la barbe.

_ J'avais entendu la première fois. Est-ce que tu as une piaule, dans ton établissement ?

Même s'il en avait eu une, Burhol n'était pas certain qu'il aurait accepté de son plein gré de la lui louer. Mieux valait ce genre de type loin de lui et de ses affaires plutôt qu'à dormir sous son toit ; même avec une bonne paie. Les voyageurs pouvaient être calmes et rester dans leur coin, tout comme explosifs et causer plus de mal que de bien. Burhol secoua la tête. Que d'autres se coltinent donc ce problème ci, lui s'en lavait confortablement les mains.

_ A la sortie du village, plus loin sur la route. Il y a une étape, avec de quoi vous satisfaire. Gite et couvert, même si vous risquez sans doute de devoir partager avec les rats ou les blattes. On fait avec ce qu'on a.

L'homme le scruta un instant, son mécontentement inscrit dans le froncement de ses sourcils puis il soupira lourdement, abattit sur le comptoir quelques pièces pour sa consommation. Avec tant de force que Burhol crut que le bois allait se fendre et il sursauta. Ramassant le paquetage qu'il avait laissé près de son tabouret, le voyageur le salua d'un signe de tête et sortit rapidement, rejoignant sa monture, harnachée non loin.

Malgré sa légère frayeur et son cœur encore tambourinant, Burhol ne put retenir sa curiosité et gagna le seuil de sa masure à pas de loup, ne souhaitant pas que le visiteur se retourne et ne vienne lui chercher des noises. L'homme s'afférait à détacher son cheval, un animal impressionnant qui imposait le respect et transpirait de puissance et de maitrise. Sous les épais baluchons qu'il réarrangeait derrière sa selle, Burhol crut apercevoir l'éclat d'une protection de métal. Puis il se figea, interloqué, cependant que le voyageur enfourchait sa monture et rabattait sur ses flancs les pans d'une couverture ou il ne savait quel tissu.

Sans doute pour dissimuler aux regards curieux tels que le sien, le blason frappé sur le cuir des quartiers épais. Burhol ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir eu de grands apports scolaires, dans sa jeunesse, entrainé très tôt pour prendre la relève de son père au bar. Mais il n'était pas des plus stupides non plus et ses rêves d'enfants, bien qu'inaccessibles pour un gosse de basse extraction comme lui, n'avaient jamais complètement disparus.

_ Putain de merde…

Il était encore tout à fait à même de reconnaitre les armoiries de l'Ordre des Paladins de la Lumière.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent, ce qui m'attriste mais que je laisse ainsi ; question de coupure scénaristique. L'ajout de la temporalité et des lieux devrait faciliter la compréhension, parce que même dans ma timeline pour bosser, j'étais en train de me perdre.

Petite anecdote, pour vous dire à quel point je me fais chier sur des détails, parfois.

12 lieues font environs 57.93km, la vitesse moyenne d'un cheval au galop étant de 20 à 30km/h. En comptant le fait que le groupe en question est armé, et que les poneys ne vont pas galoper sur autant de temps d'un coup et qu'ils s'arrêtent pour manger, bivouaquer et piller ; il est crédible et parfaitement faisable qu'en partant de Mirage en début de soirée, les cavaliers se soient retrouvés dans le village où Shin atterrit, à l'aube du deuxième jour.

Pareil, pour une personne lambda comme moi qui est une sédentaire dans l'âme, je mets, en marchant bien ; 10 min pour faire un km sur du plat. Shin est naturellement entrainé pour la rando de haute voltige et marche depuis au moins une journée, sans compter son voyage via la rivière souterraine et à l'air libre ; il peut parfaitement se trouver aussi loin de Mirage. Même si, on ne va pas se mentir ; il n'a survécu qu'au fait qu'il est un demi élémentaire d'eau.

Des bisous à tous et au prochain chapitre ! Vos commentaires et favoris sont ma pitance !


End file.
